Edward no ha sido el unico
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Bella tuvo una vida y un novio antes de conocer a Edward pero tuvo un accidente y perdio la memoria despues Edward la deja y Bella se reencuentra con su pasado B
1. Chapter 1

**_hola pues estoy aquicon una nueva historia esperando que les guste y si es asì dejen reviews pliss tratare de actualizar pronto pero no he adelantado mucho la historia llevo solo dos cap mas nos vemos en algunos capitulos vendran muchas partes de crepusculo y luna nueva solo que un poco cambiados_**

**_casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo jego un poco con ellos _**

**_bye _**

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y aun no estaba lista Samantha había quedado en que me recogería la verdad es que no quería ir si Bruno no iba conmigo, es mi novio solo que él había ido a una convención de médicos a acompañar a su padre y él por nada en el mundo se la quería perder ya que el también ansiaba ser doctor, cada vez que pensaba en él a mi estomago le daba un vuelco , ¡Estas enamorada¡ decía mi madre yo solo me limitaba a sonreír como una tonta y es que Bruno es tan guapo y tan lindo conmigo simplemente perfecto , lo amo, amo cada cosa de él que lo hace único, no puedo dejar de verlo, cuando acomoda sus rizos negros para que no le caigan por la frente, cuando el notaba lo entretenida que estaba viéndolo, el me dedicaba esa mirada exclusiva para mi, penetrante e intensa que conllevaba tanta cosas, sabía que para el yo también era tan importante como él para mi, a veces no hablamos tenemos una extraña conexión entre nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que penaba uno del otro , nuestra relación solo pude ser descrita con una sola palabra: PERFECTA

Recuerdo cuanto me resistí a para aceptar que él me gustaba bueno es que la verdad nunca me ha gustado ser como todas me he preocupado por ser original y es que todas quieren con el y yo me negaba a ser del montón que suspiraban por el al verlo pasar es que no las puedo culpar a quien no les gusta un hombre blanco con rizos negros , ojos grises y un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier modelo de pasarela y luego si dices que es tan culto e inteligente tan él ¡¡¡¡, pero lo único importante es que él es mío y que yo era su novia, aun recuerdo cuando me pidió que fuera su novia

_Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Isabella se puede saber ¿porqué no entraste a clase?-pregunto

Isabella solo el me decía así y me encantaba

-No quise entrar el día esta hermoso para entrar-le conteste

El me sonrió y yo enseguida empecé a hiperventilar mi corazón se disparo quería detenerlo sentía que él podía escuchar mis latidos se sentó a mi lado y me dijo

-Isa, Isa que hare contigo-suspiro-pensé que tal vez te habías ido con un amigo o algo por el estilo –me empezó a acomodar un mecho detrás de mi oreja

-y por que pesabas eso?-trate de distraerme

-No se tal vez porque últimamente estas muy solicitada

-solicitada yo?- empecé a reír

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo naturalmente

Mi sangre subió a mis mejillas instantáneamente solo lo vi y mis ojos se encontraron con los de el y me dijo

-quiero pedirte algo-

-Claro dime

-Quisieras ir conmigo a cenar?

Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba pensaba en que tal vez quisiera que le consiguiera boletos para ir ver la final de Beisbol donde juega el novio de mi mama o que compartiera mi opinión con el de la ultima clase de historia pero eso no yo sin dudarlo le dije

-Si Bruno

-Perfecto solo que es en m casa no te importa verdad?

-No- mentí

Conocía a su hermana ella era una de mis mejores amigas pero a sus papas a penas los había visto de pasada

-que bien es que les he hablado a mis padres un montón de ti y se mueren por conocerte

Me quede sin palabras y el continuo

-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente que espero que se pueda resolver

-Cual es? Pregunte dudosa

-Que mis padres esperan que vaya con mi novia y tu no lo eres aun

Después de eso aun seguía con vida mi corazón iba a estallar de felicidad esto no podía ser mejor, ¿Aún? Que había querido decir con eso lo intuía per necesitaba que le me lo confirmara

-Entonces que dices Isa ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si –respondí

Que podía responder si no eso el sonreía y me dio un beso fugaz y me dijo

-me tengo que ir aunque no quisiera el entrenamiento empieza en 2 minutos y no me he cambiado nos vemos en historia

Se fue y y yo aun no me la creía esa noche cenamos con su hermana gemela Brenda me encanta la idea de tenerla como cuñada

_Fin de flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

**_bueno faltan dos capitulos mas para que aparezca Edward nos leemo y dejen reviews por fa_**

**_Besos_**


	2. Mi volvo negro

**_hOLA muxas gracias por sus reviews me hacen el día bueno aqui les dejo otro chap_** _**si es un poco corto pero prometo que mañana subire otro**_

_**Disclaimer : algunos personajes le pertenecen a SM **_

* * *

La puerta sonó y dije

-Pasa

-Hola Bella que tal estas

-Excelente Phil y tu?

-Muy bien gracias tu madre y yo queremos hacerte un regalo

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños

-No necesitamos que sea tu cumpleaños para regalarte algo

-Oh Phil no gastes en mí

-Bella no te preocupes a parte se que te va a encantar te lo mereces ven baja conmigo para que te lo muestre

-Ok

Bajamos y mi madre nos esperaba en la sala en cuanto me vio hizo una mueca de disgusto y me dijo

-Bella aun no estas lista, vamos nena que esto sea rápido para que subas a arreglarte

Mi madre me puso una caja en las manos la abrí adentro se encontraban las llaves de un auto, yo solo pude decir

-Ahh¡¡ Gracias no lo puedo creer es broma verdad?

Phil empezó a reírse y me dijo

-No Bella puedes verlo esta en el garaje

Los abrace y Salí corriendo al Garaje prendí las luces y vi un hermoso Volvo negro con un moño rojo encima me fascinaba el auto sobre todo porque sabía lo que ese auto podía llegar a correr me encantaba la velocidad era algo que tenía en común con Bruno, pronto me sube a el Guau era sorprendente mejor regalo no pude haber recibido le di a Phil mil veces más las gracias y le llame a Samantha

-Que pasa Bella estoy a punto de llegar a tu casa-dijo

-Para eso te hablaba no te enojes pero aun no me cambio a parte no será necesario Phil me acaba de regalar un auto y creo que ire en el

-Vaya es increíble porque mi madre no se ha casado con un jugador de beisbol profesional

-Si lo se pero en fin ve a la fiesta que ahí te alcanzare

-Ok besos Bella

-Adios

_**

* * *

**_

_**no lo olviden si tienen alguna duda o comentario o simplemente les gusta la historia dejen un review nos vemos pronto**_

**por cierto la verdad es que no estoy muy segura del nombre del fic asi qeu les agradeceria enormemente que hicieran sugerencias o si les gusta este que me lo hagan saber besos **


	3. La fiesta el choque y forks

**Hii bueno como prometi que subiria hoy ya lo hice es un poco mas largo que los otros dos en el siguiente capitulo ya aparecera Edward no se deseperen **

**Disclaimer: los personajes (algunos lamentablemente en especial Edward) le pertenecen a stepanie Meyer **

* * *

Me arregle mu rápido ya que moría por subirme en mi auto estaba demasiado ansiosa, con el podía ir a ver a Charlie últimamente pensaba mucho en el la verdad era que lo extrañaba no es que tenga mucho contacto con el pero pues es mi papa después de todo y lo quiero.

Mañana podría ir a jugar beisbol con la familia de Bruno no me lo perdería por nada subía al auto el ronroneo del motor hizo que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas llegue a la fiesta más rápido de lo que se suponía que debería llegar, cuando estaba estacionando el coche me pregunte el ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? La verdad es que no me llevaba muy bien con Andrea después de todo a ella le resultaba imposible ocultar la atracción que sentía por Bruno, por una parte no la podía culpar por que le gustara y por la otra después de todo yo era su novia y si me daban celos aunque he de admitir que él nunca me ha dado motivos.

Entre y lo primero que vi fue a Bruno besándose con Andrea en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos él se separo de ella y volteo en mi dirección yo reaccione y Salí corriendo del lugar pero él me alcanzo y me detuvo

-Isa espera tenemos que hablar- dijo casi suplicando

-No Bruno yo no tengo nada que decir ni mucho menos escuchar los actos hablan por sí solos –

sentí en mi garganta un enorme nudo pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar no pude contenerme y mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, el al ver esto se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos

-Isabella perdóname por favor-Pidió

-Suéltame- grite después de que había reaccionado sobre el repentino abrazo

Me dejo de abrazar pero aun no me dejaba marchar ¿cómo se atrevía a no dejarme ir?

-Hablaremos mañana que estés más tranquila Si?

-No quiero volver a verte ni a escucharte ni a nada ¡¡¡

Me solté de él y subí al auto, ni siquiera el ruido del motor pudo tranquilizarme, iba corriendo a lo máximo que podía correr el auto, empecé a manejar por instinto, todo esto era tan nuevo para mi nunca me había enamorado y nunca me habían roto el corazón, mi mundo perfecto había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pise mas el acelerador quería sentir el vértigo y la adrenalina correr por mis venas para olvidarme un poco del dolor que sentía, No sé qué fue lo último que vi solo sé que choque contra algo

_**Nota: Bella pierde el conocimiento en el Choque **_

Mis parpados estaban demasiado pesados como para abrirlos pero después de un rato los abrí, me sorprendido que lo primero que vi fue el bello rostro de mi madre sonriendo como siempre lo hacía se veía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima

-Cariño estas bien – pregunto mi madre preocupada

-Si mama ¿que fue lo que me paso?- le dije

-Chocaste contra un tráiler afortunadamente no paso a mayores tuviste suerte Bella –

-Pero con quien iba o qué?

-Ibas tu sola

En eso dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro lado de la habitación y dijo

-Charlie despierta, Bella ya despertó

¿Estuvo tan fuerte que tuvo que venir Charlie?, busque a mi papa con la mirada ahí estaba tal como la última vez que lo vi no había cambiado, mi cabeza me empezó a doler en eso mi padre camino hasta donde me encontraba yo y me dedico una sonriso y me pregunto

-Como te sientes hija-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien- le respondí

-René llama al doctor

Mi madre salió del cuarto, Charlie y yo nos quedamos mirando en silencio al parecer él también se había preocupado, el doctor y mi mama no tardaron mucho en llegar, sin más preámbulos me empezó a revisar en eso esto un hombre rubio de ojo verdes que se acerco a abrazar a mi madre por la cintura, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de quien era

-Bella ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto

-Bien, disculpa ¿Quién eres?- pregunte

-Bella soy Phil el esposo de tu madre ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto

-No – respondí

-Bella lo siento no debí de haberte regalado ese auto

¿me regalo un auto? Pero no fue su culpa el no iba manejando ni mucho menos provoco el choque

-No creo que haya sido tu culpa

El doctor me miro preocupado y me pregunto?

-Cuál es tu dirección y tu no. De teléfono?

Seguro me acordaba de eso no? Tenía que acordarme algo tan simple como eso, tenía que recordarlo pero mi mente estaba en blanco

-No lo recuerdo- dije por fin

-Nombre de tu mejor amiga?

Buscaba algún nombre de una amiga pero no recordaba

-No lo recuerdo tampoco

Mi madre me miro preocupada y después miro a Charlie

-Hija no recuerdas a o a Brenda

-Tendría que hacerlo? – pregunte

-Bueno pero seguramente sabes quién es Bruno verdad?

Cuando escuche ese nombre mi estomago le dieron vueltas y de pronto me encontraba muy intranquila, no recordaba a nadie con el nombre de Bruno

-no se quien es Bruno podrías decirme quien es?

El doctor hablo

-Es mejor que Isabella lo recuerde por sus propios medios al parecer su hija ha perdido la memoria temporalmente después de todos los estudios que le hicimos no vivimos nada malo aunque esto no lo esperábamos por cierto mañana será dada de alta

-pero como es eso posible- dijo Charlie

Mi madre aun seguía sorprendida

-Pues es una reacción por los golpes que se dio en la cabeza

-Cariño de verdad no recuerdas a Phil y a Bruno

-No mama

-No la presiones René- dijo Charlie

-Bueno no importa Bella mañana ya estarás en casa e iras recuperando la memoria poco a poco

-No¡¡

-Que cariño?

-No quiero ir a casa

-Pero Bella que estas diciendo te quieres quedar aquí?

-No mama no me entiendes , ya no quiero vivir aquí en Phoenix

-¿Por qué no Bella?

-No se simplemente no quiero

En ese momento tuve la repentina necesidad de pedirle a Charlie que me llevara con el

-Papa puedo ir contigo a Forks?

Mi mama se quedo impresionada con lo que dije y no era para menos no era un secreto que Forks no era precisamente mi lugar favorito sobre todo por que llovía casi todo el año

-Bella sabes que siempre eres bienvenida ahí conmigo pero no creo que en estos momento sea lo mejor- sonrió mi padre

-Por favor papa no te daré mucha lata en cerio

El tal Phil salió para darnos un poco de intimidad en cuanto cerro la puerta mi madre empezó a llorar

-mama no llores por favor- le pedí

-es que Bella no entiendo por que te quieres ir de mi lado a caso no he sido una buena madre?

-no mama por supuesto que no es eso has sido la mejor solo que ahora quiero pasar más tiempo con mi papa

-Charlie sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo

-Vamos René por favor deja que Bella se venga a vivir conmigo por un tiempo

Ya más tranquila mi madre respondió

-No se Charlie Bella acaba de salir de un accidente

-Pero vela está bien afortunadamente no le sucedió nada grave y en poc tiempo recuperara la memoria

-Si mama por favor- le rogué

-Está bien Bella pero te quiero en vacaciones aquí y Charlie ella tiene que seguir estudiando así que tendrás que inscribirla en la preparatoria de Forks

-Si René en cuanto lleguemos yo me encargo de eso no te preocupes

-----------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------------

Al día siguiente Salí del hospital y ni siquiera pase por mi casa nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto , estábamos en la sala de espera mi madre y Phil iban a despedirnos cuando mi madre me abrazo y me susurro en el oído

-Bella no tienes que hacerlo

-Pero quiero ir

Sonaba tan convincente que hasta yo creía que de verdad quería ir, nos miramos al los ojos trate de decirle con la mirada que iba a estar bien al parecer se convenció me volvió a abrazar y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Phil hizo lo mismo

Llegamos a Forks y estaba nublado para variar, llegaron flashazos a mi mente recordé varias cosas como la casa de Charlie a sus amigos, la comisaria, el súper, por lo menos iba progresando subí a mi habitación desempaque, ma coste en mi cama y sin querer evitarlo empece a llorar

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews muchas gracias y bueno tambien aprovecho para que me den sugerencias sobre el nombre del fic o si este les gusta que se quede así me mandaron unas cuantas propuestas y me gustaron mucho par el proximo capitulo dire cuales son los posibles nombres y lo haremos a votación les parece?? **_

_**Y ya saben cualquier cosa que deseen saber dudas que tengan haganmelas saber por que a veces doy por hecho que se saben muchas cosas que estan en mi cabeza así o tambien si tienen una comentario sobre el fic dejen Reviews se los agradecere infinitamente **_

_**nos vemos **_

_**bye **_


	4. Primer encuentro parte 1

_**Hola ya estoy aqui de nuevo este capitulo ya aprece Edward desde aqui pasara todo lo que viene en el libro obviamente resumido solo estaran las partes mas importantes bueno los dejopara que leean por cierto mucahs gracias por sus reviews y alertas **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a SM **_

* * *

Después de que me canse de llorar intente dormir pero simplemente no podía hacerlo el hecho soñar con un coche negro y un par de ojos grises me daban escalofríos odie el no saber qué relación tenían en mi vida, atormentarme no me ayudaría en nada a recordar, la verdad la ida de venir a Forks no fue tan descabellada podía empezar de nuevo no es que me encantara esa idea pero tenía una gran razón para estar aquí en lugar que en Phoenix: la primera no quería estar allí, amaba el calor el sol el simple hecho de vivir ahí me gustaba, si me gustaba por que ahora no se me podía ni cruzar por la cabeza seguir estando en un lugar que ni siquiera recordaba bien y mucho menos no recordar cosas tan simples e intrascendentes como el nombre de mi mejor a miga o mi dirección a parte que supuestamente mi madre se había casado con Phil, yo no podía estar ahí haciendo mal tercio y más si se supone que son recién casados otra gran razón por la que fue bueno huir de ahí por que esa era justo la palabra indicada para describir lo que había hecho no quería enfrentarme a haber olvidado mi vida, era frustrante . Me bañe y me arregle baje a desayunar con Charlie el ya se tenía que ir a la comisaria y yo me quedaría solo en casa acomodando mis cosas cuando Charlie me dijo

-El lunes empiezas tus clases Bella ayer fui a inscribirte espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho por ti-

-Por supuesto que no papa, es genial ir de nuevo a la escuela –dije forzando una sonrisa

Al parecer el no lo noto por que me sonrio de vuelta y continuo

-Bella no se si sea lo correcto pero no creo que quieras ir en la patrulla a la escuela y caminar varios kilómetros de regreso por eso es que te compre una auto para que vayas en el a la escuela

-En serio hay papa no te hubieras molestado de verdad –

De pronto sentí una sensación de Deja vu como si ya hubiera vivido esto

-Si no es nada, solo qué me preocupa por lo del accidente que acabas de tener

-por favor papa eso ya paso y ni siquiera puedo recordarlo estaré bien

-Aun así Bella prométeme que te cuidaras

-Te lo prometo – le respondí

-Bueno que te parece si me acompañas a verlo está afuera ¿Sabías que me lo vendió Billy Black?, bueno supongo que no te acordaras de el

-Si lo recuerdo es tu amigo de la Push ¿no?

-Ese mismo, anda ven a verla conmigo antes de que me vaya

-Ok

Me levante de la mesa aun sin terminar de desayunar y salimos cuando vi la camioneta roja chevy pick up me quede sin palabras me encantaba era justo para mí.

Ese día no hice mucho, termine de acomodar mis cosas en mi nuevo cuarto, mañana Charlie iría a pescar y la idea de acompañarlo no me entusiasmaba, aparte tenía que prepararme psicológicamente para ir a la escuela con forme pasaba el tiempo me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo tal vez no fue tan buena idea venirme a Forks. El domingo me dormí temprano esos sueños ya me estaban poniendo más ansiosa de lo normal me molestaba demasiado no saber a qué se suponía que se refería todo eso, me desperté y me metí a bañar me seque el pelo y desayune me fui de mi casa temprano tenía que llegar a pedir informes me dirigí a la escuela y me estacione en un lugar que al parecer estaba prohibido pero necesitaba pedir instrucciones no podía dar vueltas como tonta con la lluvia, entre en la oficina estaba muy calientita, dentro d ela oficina estaba una pelirroja regordeta que en cuanto me vio me dijo

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan –le dije al parecer me reconoció

-por supuesto-dijo- tengo aquí el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela

Me entrego las hojas, fui de regreso a mi pick up los estudiantes empezaban a llegar, seguí la fila de autos, me sorprendió ver que todos los vehículos eran contemporáneos del mío a excepción de un flamante Volvo plateado, un flashazo de un volvo negro inundo mis pensamientos me deshice casi inmediatamente de ese pensamiento que me erizaba la piel, me estacione no quería llamar mucho la atención, examine el plano intentando memorizarlo aunque estaba segura que era imposible después de todo ¿no había perdido la memoria? ¿Qué ironía no? Así que mejor intente darme animo mentalmente -puedo hacerlo- me dije _Nadie me va a morder, _suspire y Salí del auto, camine hacia la entrada del edificio y conforme me acercaba a la puerta empecé a hiperventilar, entre al aula era pequeña y le entregue mi comprobante al profesor me mando sentarme hasta al fondo del salón, se supondría que mis nuevos compañeros les costaría trabajo voltearme a ver pero se las arreglaban perfectamente para conseguirlo, vi la lista de las lecturas que me había entregado el profesor muy básica me acordaba perfectamente cada una de las obras de estos ¿Por qué podía recordar esto y no al esposo de mi madre? Me pregunte pero antes de que yo misma me respondiera un chico nerd me dijo

-Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

-Bella- le corregí y todos se voltearon para mirarme

-¿En donde es tu siguiente clase? – pregunto

Saque el horario

-eh… historia con Jefferson edificio 6

Todos me miraban eso me molestaba

-Yo voy al cuatro podría mostrarte el camino, me llamo Erick

Sonreí con timidez, demasiado amable pense

-Gracias-

Fuimos caminando y empezó el interrogatorio

-Es muy distinto de Phoenix ¿eh? –pregunto

-mucho allí llueve 3 o 4 veces al año

-No puedo imaginármelo, no te ves muy bronceada

-Es la sangre albina de mi madre- respondí

Fuimos hasta el edificio y me deseo suerte, el resto del día transcurrió casi igual, uno que otro me preguntaba que si Forks era de mi agrado, yo solo actuaba y respondía con diplomacia, una chica llamada Jessica se sentó junto de mi en un par de clases y me acompaño a la cafetería nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa, con otras amigas de ella, me era raro estar tratando de socializar con ellas cuando desvié mi mirada hacia un rincón y vi a 5 muchachos 3 hombres y 2 mujeres que no platicaban ni comían, llamaron mi atención por qué no se parecían a ningún otro estudiante de ahí y ni de ningún otro lugar; uno era muy fuerte parecía un levantador de pesas con el pelo oscuro y rizado, otro más alto y más delgado y tan musculoso como el otro su cabello era color miel y el otro y no por eso menos atractivo era desgarbado, menos corpulento y tenía su cabello castaño dorado despeinado y bueno las chicas eran dos polos opuestos infinitamente hermosas solo de verlas tu autoestima se iba hasta los suelos; la más alta era escultural tenía una figura de portada de revista de trajes de baño, su pelo rubio caía en forma de cascada por su espalda, la otra chica era más baja que la otra parecía en un duendecillo con sus facciones finas, su cabello negro y corto señalaba cada mechón en una dirección distinta pero aun así todos se parecían muchísimo eran extremadamente blancos con ojos muy oscuros con ojeras lilas alrededor de los ojos tenían sus facciones recta en perfecta simetría su belleza era inhumana y devastadora resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello estaba entre la rubia y el chico de cabellos castaños dorados, se levanto la chica de cabellos negros tirando su comida sin tocar voltee a ver a los otros y no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

Ella volteo a ver a quienes me refería en ese instante el más delgado con el pelo despeinado miro a mi compañera y en seguida sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, el desvió la mirada muy rápido sentí que me ruborice de vergüenza después de un rato ella contesto

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale la que se acaba de ir es Alice Cullen todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa- me respondió

Deseche mis deseos inútiles de no mirar al chico guapo mientras que el contemplaba la charola ¿Qué nombres tan anticuados? - pense pero deberían ser normales aquí en Forks

-Son… Guapos

-Te cuento- están juntos me refiero Emmett y Rosalie y a Jasper y Alice viven juntos

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen?- pregunte no son parientes verdad?

-Por supuesto que ni el Dr. Cullen es joven y al parecer todos son adoptados, los Hale son hermanos gemelos y los Cullen son su familia adoptiva

-No son muy grandes para estar con una familia adoptiva- dije

-Ahora su los Hale han estado desde los ocho años con la señora Cullen es su tía o algo así

Por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que los Cullen no le caían muy bien

-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks?

Por mucho que haya perdido la memoria tendría que recordar, tenían unos rostros imposibles de olvidar

-No, se mudaron aquí hace 2 años vienen de Alaska

Mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del Cullen más joven había curiosidad en sus ojos volví a desviar mi mirada vi en sus ojos insatisfacción como si esperara algo más

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo?-

Lo mire de reojo estaba observándome de nuevo tal vez no había dejado de hacerlo, en su rostro se reflejaba cierta contrariedad

-Se llama Edward es guapísimo pero es una lástima que no salga con nadie no pierdas tu tiempo ninguna de las chicas le ha de parecer lo suficientemente guapa – dijo con desdén

Seguramente la había rechazado esa era la voz de una ardida sin duda, trate de ocultar mi sonrisa mientras lo miraba una vez más

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos _**

**_besitos _**

**_y plis dejen reviews que nadita les cuesta_**


	5. primer encuentro, libro abierto

_**hola **_

_**que pena tengo tiene un monton que no actualizaba estas historia prometo que actualizare una vez a la semana **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y esto es sin fin de lucro **_

_**

* * *

**_

Los cuatro se fueron de la mesa al mismo tiempo todos se movían con una impresionante elegancia era desconcertante verlos, Seguí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas, una chica que se llamaba Ángela tenia clase de Biología conmigo así que me retire con ella para llegar a nuestra clase en cuanto entre a la clase Ángela fue a sentarse a su mesa, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas salvo una en donde se encontraba Edward Cullen, lo mire de forma furtiva mientras iba al escritorio del profesos para que firmara mi comprobante de asistencia , entonces justo cuando yo pasaba se puso rígido en su silla, volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su expresión era de hostilidad aparte mi vista rápidamente y me sonroje otra vez, el profesor me mando al a única silla vacía fui a sentarme junto a él, se aparto de mi como si algo apestara trate de oler mi pelo con disimulo era el olor de siempre la clase paso intente tomar apuntes sin apartar la vista del cuaderno, él continuaba tan inmóvil que parecía que no respiraba

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

El timbre sonó y el se levanto rápidamente mucho antes que todos los demás

Que le sucedía no había derecho la ira me embargaba y amenazaba con salir en forma de lagrimas

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Alce la vista y me encontré con un chico bastante guapo me dirigió una sonrisa amable y al parecer no creía que yo oliera mal

-Bella-le corregí, con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Mike.

-Hola, Mike.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

-Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado fuimos juntos hablaba demasiado lo cual fue un alivio ya que acaparaba toda la conversación, resulto la persona más agradable que había conocido ese día

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Tierra, trágame, _pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél _no era _el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

-Sí –respondió-. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. -No lo sé –le respondí-. No he hablado con él. -Es un tipo raro -Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Termino la odiosa clase y me dirigí a las oficinas a entregar el comprobante de firmas estuve a punto de irme y dar media vuelta al ver quien se encontraba ahí, estaba discutiendo con la recepcionista con voz profunda y agradable intentaba cambiar la clase de biología que le tocaba conmigo por cualquiera

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente, Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí, la puerta se abrió de nuevo e hizo correr el viento, Edward Cullen se giro hacia mí su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio.

Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Entregue mi hoja con las firmas, la recepcionista me pregunto que tal me había ido, mentí diciéndole que bien

Al siguiente día fue mejor y peor, mejor por qué no llovió y peor por que estaba agotada también por qué Edward Cullen no apareció ni por la mañana ni por la tarde

cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica- intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente- vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Al entrar a la clase de bilogía y El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Termine mis clases y me dirigí al estacionamiento, ahora lleno de estudiantes que salían a toda prisa, me subí al coche y busque en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario

La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado

Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza

Me encargue de hacer la comida subí a mi habitación a checar mi mail había varios mensajes de mi madre acerca de mi estado de salud y como me estaba yendo en Forks, le escribí y me asegure de dejarle en claro que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que me sentía muy a gusto aunque no lo fuera, volví a leer cumbres borrascosas llego mi padre y me pregunto acerca de cómo estuvo mi día

-y que tal estuvo día

-excelente oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

-adelante

-¿conoces a la familia Cullen?

-¿la familia del doctor Cullen? El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

-Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

-¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! -murmuró-. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de _camping _cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos -añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-Tendrías que ver al doctor -dijo Charlie, y se rió-. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

No hondamos mas en el tema y cenamos, me fui a dormir, no quiera ya sabía lo que me esperaba al dormir volver a soñar con esos ojos que me atormentaban al despertar me sorprendió no haber tenido ningún sueño.

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo estaba de muy buen humor no había tenido mas sueños con los ojos grises o con el choque aparte ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

El lunes por la mañana salude a todo el mundo que me saludaba no recordaba sus nombres pero era cuestión de tiempo

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

- ¡Vaya! -Exclamó Mike-. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

- ¡Uf!

- ¿No te gusta la nieve?

-No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva -obviamente

- Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

- ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? -me preguntó con incredulidad.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto! -Hice una pausa y añadí-: En la tele.

En eso una bola le cayo en la nuca al parecer fue Erick quien se la envió Mike me dejo para perseguirlo en el camino me encontré a Jessica y fuimos hasta la cafetería

Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas. Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba

Identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No le mires —susurré.

Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.  
Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

-Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen –continuó-. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

-No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

- ¿Prefieres Isabella?

-No, me gusta Bella –dije-, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

Empezó la clase íbamos a identificar las fases de la mitosis nos entrego las laminillas y el microscopio

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? -preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

-No -dije, sonrojada-, yo lo hago-

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

-Profase -afirmé con aplomo.

—-¿Te importa si lo miro? me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta. Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo.

Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

-Lo siento -musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

-Profase -asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

-Anafase -murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba. Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

- ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? -extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

-Interface.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

- ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

-No.

-Vaya –musité-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra. Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

-En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

-Bella -le corrigió él automáticamente-. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

-¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

-Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Sí.

-Bueno -dijo después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

-Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? -preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

-En realidad, no -le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

-A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

-Tampoco la humedad -le respondí.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks -concluyó.

-Ni te lo imaginas -murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

-he perdido la memoria y no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida en Phoenix así que preferí que si iba a empezar todo de nuevo que mejor que fuera en otro lugar

-es complicado - pero de repente se mostraba simpático

- ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

-hace un par de semanas en realidad en cuanto salí del hospital me vine con mi padre para acá

-y como ha sido?

- en un accidente de auto no recuerdo muy bien como fue

-Ahh ¿y por qué no te quedaste allá?

-mi madre se volvió a casar y ni siquiera podía recordar a su esposo no quise darles problemas y por eso me decidí por venir aquí

-Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada -señaló.

- ¿Y? -repliqué con voz desafiante.

-No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

- ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes -admitió secamente.

-Bueno, eso es todo -insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-te haces la fuerte -dijo arrastrando las palabras-, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

- ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

-Creo que no -murmuró con suficiencia.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? -pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas. Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, voy aponer varios cachos del libro los mas importantes como se habran dado cuenta espero pronto llegar al climax de la historia para que esto se ponga interesante gracias por sus reviews**_

_**besos **_

_**bye **_


	6. El accidente

_**hola **_

_**la verdad es que ya me urge q corran estos pedazos ganas no me faltan de plano saltarmelos y llegar ya a la parte importante de la historia pero no puedo!! y eso que soy yo la que lo escribe jejeje no se deseperen junto conmigo por fa bueno espero que despues de todo les guste el capitulo y si tienen una idea de que las cosas ocurran mas rápido se los agradecere **_

* * *

Decidí levantarme de mi cama por mucho trabajo que me costase, fui hasta la ventana viendo como la nieve cubría todo a su paso, Charlie se había marchado ya, me encantaba a veces pensaba que era como si yo estuviera viviendo sola me gustaba estar sola, desayune lo de siempre cereales con jugo de naranja, la idea de ir a la escuela me motivaba más de lo que me quesera ya que existía una clara razón quería ver a Edward Cullen lo cual era una estupidez ¿Por qué quería verlo? ni yo misma lo sabia

La nieve no ayudaba mucho a mi nula coordinación tenía que concentrarme más que para un examen de trigonometría al caminar al llegar al coche intacta decidí dejar de pensar en Cullen y mejor hacer mis ejercicios de memoria no sin antes poder evitar si los chicos de aquí serian como los de Phoenix, mala idea si algo me frustraba más que pensar en Edward era no recordar mi vida en Arizona

Llegue a la escuela si ningún percance eso era demasiado raro Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.

De pronto escuche un terrible sonido que hizo que volteara vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la camioneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la camioneta , entonces aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la camioneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos

Mi mente daba vueltas otra vez aparecían esos ojos grises acompañados de varios rostros que hicieron que recordara nombres, lugares, fechas y sobretodo personas vino a mi mente Phil y eso con llevo a recordar mi auto mi precioso y amado volvo negro ¿Qué fue de él? , pero el propietarios de otro volvo un plateado para ser más exactos me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

-Ve con cuidado-dijo mientras intentaba soltarme-. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

- ¡Ay! -exclamé, sorprendida.

-Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa, si estaba muy agradecida de recordar varias cosas pero en ese momento me intrigaba mas saber como diablos había llegado tan rápido

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?-pregunte

-Estaba a tu lado, Bella -dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

-No te muevas-ordenó alguien.

-¡Sacad a Tyler de la camioneta!-dijo alguien

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.

-Quédate ahí por ahora.

-Pero hace frío -me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico-. Estabas allí, lejos -me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse-.

Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

-No, no es cierto.

-Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

-Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

-No -dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

-Por favor, Bella.

- ¿Por qué? -inquirí.

-Confía en mí -me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

-Muy bien -dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

-Muy bien -repetí encolerizada.

Nos sacaron de ahí, Edward pudo rechazar la camilla pero en cambio me delato diciendo que yo tenía una contusión argh como me chocaba, casi me morí de la vergüenza cuando me pusieron el collarín parecía que toda la preparatoria estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

- ¡Bella! -gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

-Estoy perfectamente, papá -dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Lo ignoré

y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano, Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.

La policía seguía a la ambulancia eso hizo que me pusiera de mas mal humor pero lo que logro que perdiera mi autocontrol fue a ver entrar por su propio pie a Edward

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

- ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!

-Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.

- ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

-No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

- ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

-Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

- ¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

- ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

-Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza, les tuve que contar lo de mi accidente en donde perdí parte de mi memoria y que no tenía ni un mes que había pasado Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

-¿Estará durmiendo?-preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.

-Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... -empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

-No hay culpa sin sangre -le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

- ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

-No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme -me quejé-. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

-Tengo influencias –respondió-, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.

-Bueno, señorita Swan -dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien -repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

-Las radiografías son buenas –dijo-. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte

-Estoy perfectamente -repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Le duele? -preguntó.

-No mucho, aunque después del golpe empecé a recordar cosas, vera lo que sucede es que hace como 3 semana tuve un accidente en donde perdí parte de mi memoria pero después del golpe empecé a recordar varias cosas

-mmm eso podría ser un avance tal vez dentro de unos días pueda recordar todo

-eso estaría genial –respondí con alegría

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

- ¿Puede élir a la escuela?

-Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.

-En realidad -le corrigió el doctor Cullen- parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

- ¡Oh, no! -gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

- ¡No, no! -insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla

y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor

Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

-Me encuentro bien -volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

-Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor -sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

-No me duele mucho -insistí.

-Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte -dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe

-La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado -le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

-Ah, sí, bueno -musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua.

Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo

—Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

——Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas. Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué _crees _que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la camioneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a

aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado.

Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

* * *

_**ahh bueno otro pedazo menos jijiji prometo hacer qeu los proximos capitulos sean mas rapidos y pliis dejen reviews **_

_**besos **_

_**bye**_


	7. el recuento de los daños parte I

_**Hi!!**_

_**bueno estoy de regreso despues de mucho tiempo pero tengo que decir a mi favor que me tarde por que estaba buscando una forma de que esto se fuera mas rápido esta muy largo el capitulo y espero que les agrade la forma en como voy a manejar el paso de crepusculo y luna nueva me falta otro capitulo para que lleguemos al rencuentro de Isabella y Bruno en fin las dejo para que leean, muchas gracias por sus reviews **_

_**disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. M**_

_presente: lo que esta escrito así _

pasado: lo que esta escrito así

_**

* * *

**_

_Sabía que no me hacía nada bien recordarlo, lo admitía era una total y completa masoquista desde hace tres meses que se había ido no había pensado en el, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer un recuento de los daños, de acordarme como había llegado a este punto después del accidente mi madre se puso como loca quería que me regresara a Phoenix inmediatamente, me negué rotundamente, le conté que con el golpe había empezado a recordar muchas cosas, cuando termine de hablar con ella ya estaba tranquila y la había convencido en quedarme, aun no sabía por qué insistía en quedarme aquí, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que aun no era bueno regresar allá aunque si lo hubiera hecho me abría evitado mucho dolor o tal vez no y me hubiera enfrentado a otro, No sabía si estar feliz o realmente enojada después de tantas noches pude dejar de soñar con esos hermosos ojos que me habían estado atormentando desde mi accidente en Phoenix, aunque no contaba con soñar con Edward Cullen después de ese sueño tuve que valorar esos tranquilos sueños donde los ojos grises me miraban, un mes, un maldito mes había pasado desde el accidente y yo no pude recordar nada mas hasta ese momento y por supuesto no había vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna con él a pesar de que era mi compañero en Biología para el yo ya no existía odiaba que no me pusiera atención, odie todo ese tiempo aguantando invitaciones de Tyler, Erick y Mike, afortunadamente y desafortunadamente un día Edward decidió portarse amable y volvió a hablar conmigo una torrente de emociones me invadió ese día y muchos exactamente todos los que compartí con él, al principio me enoje con él y no era para menos de un día para otro a él se le ocurría hablarme, es traumante que después del accidente tenga muy buena memoria recordaba cada gesto cada palabra de él se había equivocado una vez más, no iba a ser tan fácil olvidarlo ni aunque se llevara lo que se llevara se iba a poder llevar mis recuerdos mis memorias y sobre todo mis sentimientos_

Flash back---------------

— ¿Bella?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda

— ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

—_Sé _que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

Fin de flash back------------

_Debí de haberle hecho caso debí de alejarme de él cuando pude, cuando aun no lo amaba, a la mañana del día siguiente apareció de la nada atrapando las llaves con las que yo jugueteaba se recostó sobre la camioneta viéndose demasiado irreal, a veces siento que todo lo que paso con Edward Cullen fue un sueño, uno muy bueno que volvería a soñar siempre y cuando me saltara esta horrible pesadilla en la que vivía_

Flash back-----------------------------------------

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer del aire.

—Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada

-Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi

rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes.

Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _gracioso? _—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.

—Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo._

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

—De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo _—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

Fin de flash back------------------------------

_Ese estupido vampiro me hacía sentir tantas cosas en tan pocos momentos, muchas veces sentí que moriría de un momento a otro y no porque ser novia de un vampiro sino porque me olvidaba de cosas tan simples como respirar pero el siempre estuvo allí haciéndome creer que era real y que no desparecería de un momento a otro y curiosamente así como si nada desapareció._

_Hubo un viaje a la Push aun recuerdo las leyendas que me contó Jake, Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, amigo de mi padre, me conto un par de teorías que me hizo que abriera los ojos gracias a él pude darme cuenta de lo que Edward era; un vampiro no se en que pense en ese momento debí de haber estado loca o en un transe para no darme cuenta lo peligroso que sería tener relación alguna con él, pero otra vez por ironías de la vida lo peligroso fue enamorarme de él pude haberme enfrentado a mi l James y Victorias más si él hubiera permanecido a mi lado, aunque ahora el único consuelo que me quedaba era que ellos jamás volvería a acercarse a mí, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratar de protegerme de todos y de todo si lo único que me hizo daño fue él?_

Flash Back--------------------------------------------

Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante, la verdadera razón por la que había insistido en acompañarlas era por un libro sobre leyendas quiletes, así que las deje mientras ellas terminaban de hacer sus compras compre el libro y fui caminando, Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

— ¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.

Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros. Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones. Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. _Respira, _tuve que recordarme. _No sabes si te están siguiendo. _Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a

la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de _stop. _Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente. El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento. Y me deslicé hasta el _stop. A _ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo. Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.

— ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

—Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

—No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. _« ¡Cállate!», _le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí _su _voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop _sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.

Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

—Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de _La Bella Italia. _Jess y

Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza.

Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

— ¡Jess, Angela! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edward.

Le señalé con un gesto.

— ¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.

—De hecho —confesó Angela—, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.

—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.

—Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...

Jess se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...

—De acuerdo —Angela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward...

Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.

-De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso.

—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia —admití.

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.

—Voy a tomar una CocaCola.

Pareció una pregunta.

—Dos —dijo él.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? _y_

— ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock._

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—.

Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí —contestó.

_No, por supuesto que no._

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—Bebe —me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.

—Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.

—Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica.

Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente.

Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.

—Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en estado de _shock, _de verdad —protesté.

—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos

eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado

que tiene el sirope de caramelo.

—Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la

cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su

expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir

—continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Más teorías?

—Aja.

Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

—Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado

-confesé.

— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

—Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. _Si... _—hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La camarera regresó con dos vasos de Coca-Cola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

— ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.

—La siguiente —repitió.

Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un

ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que

masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes

de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que,

hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes,

ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

—Sólo _una _excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco——. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?

¿—Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.

Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la _cabeza _otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

- ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

—Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí. Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

—Sí —respondí con serenidad.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.

—Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.

—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz

—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de él.

La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Edward.

—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.

—Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.

Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

—Quédese con el cambio.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

—Que tengan una buena noche.

Edward no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.

Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Suspiré. Edward me oyó, me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó _y _puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...? Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall _repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti _a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. _¿Cómo empezar?_

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!

De pronto me vi llorando iba en mi volvo negro mientras chocaba con un tráiler al parecer no fui la única que sintió algo raro por que Edward inmediatamente me pregunto

— ¿Qué pasa?, por un momento pude oír tus pensamientos pero desapareció de pronto

— ¿Qué oíste?- pregunte intrigada

— No sé muy bien lo que oí pero estabas llorando y un choque

— Pues lo que acabas de oír fue como choque y perdí la memoria

Dejo de acelerar y me miro con una profunda preocupación

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente

De pronto para relajar el ambiente dijo

-sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.

—Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar —admití.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—No.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black —proseguí—. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.

Aún parecía perplejo.

—Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examiné con atención.

Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo...

—evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.

—... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquilo.

—No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Jacob.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo le engañaste?

—Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!

Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba —susurré.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.

—No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa _y _burlona

— ¿Que no sea _humano?_

—No.

Se calló _y _volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.

—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.

— _¿Importa?_

Respiré hondo.

—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock_. _Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

—Un mito.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz

—. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

— ¿Nada?

—Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos.

Parpadeé, todavía confusa.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musité—, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Retrocedí.

—Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

—No _quiero _ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

—No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras. — ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

—Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no

—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—.

Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus manos —me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edward no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.

Me sonrió compungido.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—No, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

—Me podías haber llamado —decidí.

Se quedó confuso.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.

—Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión.

Observé su expresión apenada.

—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.

—No.

Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.

—Hablo en serio —gruñó.

—También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

—Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

— ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

—No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Sí?

—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. Autodefensa.

Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.

— ¿Y en chillar?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Fin flash back-----------------

_Era tan necia y terca, necesitaba auto convencerme que lo de Edward Cullen fue un capricho y nada más, el vuelo iba retrasado no veía la hora en la que llegara a Phoenix y los rayos del sol inundaran mi piel, iría a pasar un par de días con Phil y con mi madre la idea me gustaba mucho no había razón alguna para quedarme todas mis vacaciones en Forks, aun_ _no sabía si regresaría y me quedaría suponía que el tiempo lo decidiría de pronto llamaron a los pasajeros de mi vuelo, me acomode en mi asiento mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasad en forks_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa dejen un review pliiis, la proxima vez no taradare tanto en actualizar **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	8. Reencuentro

**_Hola!!! _**

**_se que han sido ya varias semanas sin actualizar ahora ando de vaciones y regresare hasta el primero de agosto tratare de actualizar los primeros dias del mes aunque si se apiadan de mi y me prestan una compu lo haga antes, ya había escrito el siguiente capitulo pero lo cambie por otro completamente diferente espero que les guste, la ultima parte de crepusculo y luna nueva se iran contando a lo largo de los siguientes capitulos aunque sera de una forma muy resumida y omitiendo varias cosas despues veran por que , gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, que han hecho que no me olvide que tengo una historia por aqui, ya que ultimamente me he enfocado un poco mas en las de Harry Potter y si por aqui hay algun fan de esta saga los invito a que pasen por mi perfil a leer mis historias o si no hay otras tres mas de Twilight en fin les dejo para que lean _**

* * *

Mi madre me esperaba con los brazos abiertos en el aeropuerto junto a ella estaba Phil, con un gran sonrisa al parecer mi madre le había contagiado su emoción por mi llegada, cuando estuve junto a ella no dejo de abrazarme ni besarme, no paraba de decirme lo hermosa que me había puesto, sabía que mentía descaradamente después de lo de él me había puesto más delgada y pálida si eso era posible mis ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían estaba apagada y no eran alucinaciones mías sino solo era lo que veía en mi reflejo cada vez que me miraba al espejo, quería hacer algo no podía seguir toda la vida así, tomaría el sol todos los días a lado de la piscina haber si lograba broncearme un poco, tenía que encontrar algo que me llamará la atención que, algo que me devolviera las ganas de vivir otra vez, quería recuperarme a mi misma ser la Bella de antes la que vivía aquí en Phoenix muy feliz que tenía vida social y … Si, era imposible, venir a Phoenix era desenterrar un pasado uno al que tarde o temprano me tenía que enfrentar, últimamente me preguntaba que había sido de la vida de Bruno, seguiría siendo el jugador estrella, el alumno ejemplar el buen hijo, el buen hermano ¿Qué sería de él? Seguramente había conseguido una novia guapísima de esas que no escasean por aquí, no me había atrevido a pensar que era lo que yo ahora sentía por él, no es que ahora fuera un buen momento ya que tenía todo un verano para preguntármelo , ¿qué sería de mis amigas de Brenda y Samantha? ¿Qué sería de la zorra de Andrea? Y volvía al mismo punto si no terminaba pensando en Edward era en Bruno ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir yo así? No quería saber quien había hecho más daño al menos no por ahora; avanzamos hacia el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, estaba cansada y mas que físicamente era mentalmente deseaba dormir y no despertar en varios días más mis últimos días en Forks fueron insoportables, no dormía esperando que Edward entrara en cualquier momento por la maldita ventana o si no era eso los recuerdos me apresaban, esperaba que aquí pudiera recuperar tan ansiadas horas de sueño, Phil se ofreció a cargar con mi maleta no puse objeción alguna, en cuanto entre pude ver que el salón estaba decorado con carteles en donde me daban la bienvenida quise morir y matar a mi madre seguramente le había avisado a todos mis amigos de mi llegada, aun no estaba preparada, me había ido y ni si quiera me había despedido, aunque lo que más me temía era ver a Bruno, todos se acercaban a mí a abrazarme, trate de auto convencerme que no vendría no tendría cara con que venir o bueno eso esperaba yo, a pesar de todo me dio gusto ver a Samantha que después de ya vario tiempo había empezado una relación con el chico de sus sueños Ryan se veían tan enamorados, eran el uno para el otro, me dio gusto saber que por lo menos ella era feliz, después de ella y Ryan apareció Brenda, no me había dado cuenta cuanto la había extrañado hasta que la abrace, como la había necesitado, seguramente ella me habría ayudado a salir de mi depresión, ella me dijo

-Bella te extrañamos tanto, no sabes la falta que nos has hecho

-Yo también te he extrañado

En cuanto la solté pude ver que de tras de ella se encontraba su hermano, la respiración me falto, sentía un hoyo enorme en mi pecho, se veía guapísimo sus ojos, su pelo su sonrisa era tal y como en mis sueños aparecía o incluso mejor las piernas me temblaron, mi corazón se paro para seguir latiendo más fuerte, Brenda se hizo a un lado y Bruno me abrazo, me desplome en ese instante no podía mas eso superaba mis limites empecé a llorar en silencio no quería separarme de él, me embriague de su aroma y de la calidez que desprendía, no quería separarme nunca de el me aferre a él mas fuerte al parecer había notado que no estaba muy bien y me dijo muy suave y quedito

-Tranquila ¿Qué pasa? Ven vamos a fuera necesitas un poco de aire

Asentí y me escondí en su pecho no quería que nadie me viera así, salimos al jardín y me dijo

-¿Que tienes?

No le respondí

-¿no quieres hablar ahora?

Moví mi cabeza

-ok ahora no

Seguía abrazándome y besándome la cabeza poco a poco empezaba a tranquilizarme, no me quería desprender de sus brazos, tenía que enfrentarme a él pero quería retrasar más el momento, cuando vio que me desprendía de su abrazo me abrazo más fuerte y me dijo

-Aun no, necesito saber que no te irás y que escucharas lo que te tenga que decir

Lo mire a los ojos y estaba serio pero su mirada era la misma con la que siempre me había mirado, aun me perdía en sus ojos grises, sabía que estaba arrepentido, no necesitaba oír lo de sus labios cuando podía verlo en sus ojos

-Lo siento Isa perdóname cometí un error uno muy grave que me alejo de ti, y créeme que ese ha sido mi castigo no sabes cómo te he extrañado, esa noche quise explicártelo pero no me dejaste tal vez ahora ya no importe mucho que lo diga pero quiero que lo sepas, te amo no he dejado de hacerlo y lo que paso con Andrea esa noche solo lo que viste y ya ella ya estaba tomada, yo había decidido no ir a la convención porque tu tenias ganas de salir y sabía que si yo no iba tu probablemente no querrías ir, le dije a Sam que te convenciera y que allí te daría una sorpresa cuando me vieras, no está bien que lo diga pero Andrea me pedía que bailara con ella que era su cumpleaños y que por favor bailáramos al final accedí después de eso se acerco a mí y me beso al principio me choque y no reaccione y en cuanto me estaba alejando de ella te vi y quise explicártelo todo, no me dejaste y pensé que te lo diría al día siguiente, pero paso lo de tu accidente y cuando me entere ya te habías ido a Forks a parte que me dijeron que habías perdido la memoria y que la tenias que recuperar tu sola sin ayuda de nadie

-¿y por qué no fuiste después?, No se pudiste haber llamado y tampoco lo hiciste ahí se vio tu interés

Sabía que él no podía hacer mucho y más si mi madre estaba detrás de todo eso, pero aun así necesitaba desahogarme tal vez si él hubiera estado presente jamás hubiera habido nada entre Edward y yo y no sentiría todo este torrente de emociones ahora mismo, si él era el culpable

-Tu madre lo prohibió Isa decía que era por tu bien aparte después de lo que paso no me tenía en un muy buen concepto

-Lo siento Bruno no debo de desquitarme contigo al fin y al cabo ya paso y si buscas que te perdone créeme que ya lo he hecho, al parecer no fue tan malo haber perdido la memoria por lo menos me evite todo el dolor que conlleva terminar una relación

-quiere decir que ¿no recordabas nada de mi?

-No nada ni tu nombre, no sabía que existías hace poco la recupere créeme estos meses no han sido los mejores de mi vida

-Tan malo es Forks

-No, no lo es tiene sus cosas pero por favor no quiero hablar más de Forks ni de mi estancia allí- la voz se me empezó a quebrar y Bruno en cuanto lo noto me volvió a abrazar

-¿Iss que te hicieron?

-Ahora no ¿quieres? tenemos todas las vacaciones para hablar

-¿te quedaras aquí? O solo vienes en las vacaciones

-No lo se no quiero dejar a mi padre solo me he acostumbrado mucho a el

-Te entiendo yo aun me la pienso para irme a estudiar a la universidad fuera del estado mi padre aun necesita mi apoyo

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabes aun, se me olvidaba, mi madre murió hace un par de meses

-Bruno no sabes cuánto lo siento

Me acerque a abrazarlo y me dijo

-fue muy fuerte para mi padre y Brenda bueno también para mí pero alguien tenía que hacerse el fuerte ¿no? nos podíamos derrumbar todos, como veras tampoco ha sido mi mejor época, pero al parecer todo empieza a mejorar, ya estás aquí y he podido hablar contigo, ven entremos, no quiero reclamos por haberme robado a la festejada seguramente Brenda querrá platicar contigo

-sí y yo también con ella

-Por cierto mañana habrá un asado con los compañeros en la casa de Alex, vamos a festejar el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno ¿quieres venir?, van a estar todos

-Si claro por qué no me servirá de distracción

Volvió a sonreír, me gustaba cuando sonreía aunque podía notar que su sonrisa estaba opacada, seguramente por lo de su madre sabía que ella y el eran sumamente apegados, no me gustaba verlo así y mas por que el siempre irradiaba con su luz no me quería ir de ahí hasta que volviera a sonreír igual que antes

* * *

_**Ya saben me gusta leer sus review, saber acerca de que opinan de la historia y sus reacciones conforme va transcurriendo el fic asi que los espero **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	9. Volviendo a las andadas

_**hola!! **_

_**No puedo creer que haya subido tan rapido el siguiente capitulo, me agarro una arranque y comence a escribir y aun no se me termina la inspiracion, ya escribi el siguiente capitulo, si es que me dejan muchos reviews lo subo hoy mismo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, alertas, y a los que me leen y no dan senales de vida, espero que les guste **_

_**Disclaimer: los pesonajes q reconozcan le pertenecen a SM**_

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió animadamente me había dado mucho gusto volver a verlos no era que los hubiera extrañado por qué no los recordaba pero me hacía sentir bien su presencia, al final solo nos quedamos Phil, mi madre, Brenda y Bruno, la forma en la que René veía a Bruno no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, suponía que para cualquier madre el ex novio de tu hija no te caería precisamente bien si terminaron por que se beso con otra y que ese haya sido una parte de la causa por la que tu hija haya sufrido un accidente, aun así yo ya lo había perdonado y quería que por lo menos mi madre disimulara su malestar, mi madre nos trajo café para platicar un rato e inmediatamente saco a relucir el tema de Edward

-Cariño y Edward, pensé que tal vez te acompañaría no se veía muy dispuesto a alejarse de ti la última vez que los vi

Ese comentario me dolió tanto como cuando Edward me dijo que ya no sentía nada por mi, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ¿tanto sus sentimientos habían cambiado en un par de meses?, no me seguiría lastimando sabia la respuesta: si

-a su padre le ofrecieron una plaza en Chicago y se fue a vivir ahí

Esperaba que con eso se conformara por que de inmediato me dijo

-Edward es un chico encantador supongo que su noviazgo sigue no es asi?

-No creo en las relaciones a distancia perduren

-ohh mi niña ya me imagino cuanto has de haber sufrido ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Hubiera ido a verte inmediatamente a Phoenix ya me decía Charlie que no estabas nada bien yo no le creía y le decía que el clima era el que te deprimía

Y vaya que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo pero que iba a saber ella, nadie entendía mi dolor ni quería que lo entendiera porque solo viviéndolo en carne propia puedes saber lo que se siente y eso no se lo deseo a nadie en este mundo

-Estoy bien mama no hubiera sido necesario que fueras

-entonces ¿regresarás a Phoenix? Ya nada te detiene a estar ahí, Edward era la razón para que siguieras ahí

-Bruno y Brenda me miraban interrogadoramente no sabían de Edward y definitivamente hoy no hablaría mas del tema

-Te olvidas de Charlie mama, y no lo sé, me he acostumbrado a Forks

¿Que clase de masoquista era? Tenía la oportunidad ante mis ojos de poder olvidar y volver a mi vida y me la negaba yo misma Forks no me hacía nada bien todo absolutamente eran recuerdos y muy dolorosos, por una parte quería olvidar pero solo olvidar el dolor pero no quería que mi mente perdiera algún detalle del sueño en el que viví y aquí en Phoenix tenia a mis amigos y sabia que ello no me dejarían caer como había caído en estos meses, definitivamente mi yo masoquista y mi yo racional tendríamos una plática pendiente lo pensaría

-Bella nunca te ha importado que tu padre viva solo

-me gusta estar con el

-mas que conmigo

Como quería responderle que en esos momentos que si, el jamás me había tocado el tema de Edward y me había dado mi espacio uno que en estos momentos no tenia y que lo necesitaba urgente

-es mi padre y no se a que viene todo esto mama

-René no la atosigues déjala respirar acaba de llegar y ha de estar cansadísima, Bella ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

Voltee a ver a Brenda y a Bruno y ellos respondieron al unisonó como muchas veces lo hacían

-no te preocupes por nosotros que ya nos íbamos

-jajaja ok

Me acerque a ellos y los abrace fuertemente y les dije

-Es bueno verlos otra vez me regresan a mi realidad Gracias

Me sonrieron y después Bruno me dijo

-Mañana pasamos por ti está bien?

-Si claro

Los acompañe a la puerta y me despedí de los dos ni siquiera regrese otra vez a la sala subí directamente a las escaleras para llegar al que era mi cuarto , me tumbe en mi cama no me quite ni la ropa solo los zapatos, en la mañana en cuanto desperté estaba un poco incomoda los rayos del sol me pegaban fuertemente en la cara, olvidaba lo que era despertar con un sol radiante como el que estaba ante mis ojos, en otro tiempo ese era buen augurio para iniciar bien mi día ahora solo quería que las nubes inundaran el lugar, por lo menos en Forks el clima iba de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo en cambio aquí tendría que fingir, cerré las cortinas y aun así no ayudaban mucho eran claras, hoy mismo iría a comprar unas negras, c**o**n ese sol no podría despertarme tarde como había previsto, me metí a bañar y me cambie rápidamente, baje a tomar un poco de agua con el calor que hacía ya me había dado sed, me encontré a Phil que seguramente acababa de regresar de correr y me dijo

-Bella, desayuna conmigo por favor quiero charlar contigo hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-Claro

Phil me caía muy bien siempre nos habíamos llevado excelente era un gran hombre mi madre no pudo conseguirse un mejor esposo, por lo regular siempre el y yo desayunábamos juntos mi madre era una dormilona que no se paraba antes de las 10 y yo y Phil teníamos cosas que hacer platicábamos de cualquier cosa era n hombre muy culto compartíamos la pasión por la lectura y muchas cosas más como la música que oíamos y también el infinito amor que ambos sentíamos por mi madre

-desde ayer que llegaste se que algo no está bien contigo y me preocupas Bella, yo solo quiero que estés bien eres una gran chica y quiero que sepas que en lo que te pueda ayudar lo hare es más si quieres un boleto para mañana mismo a chicago lo puedo hacer

-muchas gracias Phil, Edward y yo terminamos mal así que no creo que lo del boleto sea una buena idea

-está bien pero si necesitas algo mas solo dímelo

-si

-¿vas a salir con tus amigos?

-Si hay un asado en la casa de un amigo y creo que me hará bien distraerme

-si por supuesto, se ve que Bruno esta feliz de que hayas regresado, le había insistido mucho a tu madre que le diera tu dirección o tu teléfono pero ella se lo negó creo que no lo perdona todavía

-ella no tiene que perdonarle nada yo fui la engañada no ella, fue mi culpa lo del choque

-si pero ya sabes como es tu madre

-si lo se pero ayer no me agrado nada la forma en que lo veía, tendré que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella

-Siempre me a causado gracia, parece que tu eres la madre y ella la hija

-Pues se comporta como una chiquilla, en alguna tenia que haber madurez sino ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera sido de nosotras todo ese tiempo solas?

-No me lo imagino, bueno Bella ya me tengo que ir tenemos que prepararnos para el próximo juego con suerte ganemos el campeonato

-ya verás que si Phil

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente

-por cierto ayer ya no te di tu regalo de bienvenida, le agregue algunas canciones que sé que te gustan espero que no te importe, esta en el escritorio de tu recamara

-ohh Phil no tenias que hacerlo siempre me haces regalos

-Con alguien tengo que gastar mi dinero Bella, no tengo hijos y mi esposa no deja que le haga regalos nunca le atino a lo que le gusta pero creo que encontré a una persona que todo lo que le regalo le agrada

Y con ese comentario se fue, lave los platos pude haberlos metido a lavaplatos pero la costumbre me gano, de pronto sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos, no pude evitar alarmarme, instantáneamente lleve mis manos a las que me impedían la vista, las recorrí tratando de ver de quien podían pertenecer, las reconocí y me estremecí, había cosas como aquella que había olvidado y me lamente por hacerlo ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Esas manos habían ido mas allá de las que cualquier otro par lo hubiera hecho fuertes y suaves miles de recuerdos y momentos aparecieron en mi mente quise reír y llorar tenia nostalgia sentí que el tiempo no había pasado y era una de las tantas veces que él hacía lo mismo, inconscientemente deje descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me susurro bajito

-No creo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo para que no me reconozcas Isabella

-No, se que eres tu Bruno nadie más que tu puede entrar a mi casa tan silenciosamente sin hacer ruido

Me calle inmediatamente conocía a alguien que incluso entro varias veces sin que me haya dado cuenta ¿Por qué todo me llevaba hacia el?

-Perdón por entrar así solo quería darte una sorpresa

-y me la has dado y que haces tan temprano por aca

-Vine a secuestrarte

-Aaa eso lo explica todo

-Vamos a caminar tengo que ir a hacer unas compras vendrás conmigo?

-Si claro no tengo otra oferta mas tentadora

-Te estoy salvando, mi hermana y Samantha amenazaban con secuestrarte y que les cuentes todo del tal Edward, se que no querras hablar mucho

-Y tu como lo sabes

-no necesito leerte la mente para saber que ese tipo es una de las razones por las que ayer estabas llorando, te conozco y no quiero que te la pases mal mientras que estés aquí

-Gracias Bruno

-De nada hermosa

Salimos no sin antes dejarle una nota a mi madre de que salía y que regresaba hasta en la noche, subimos a su coche, manejaba muy rápido no iba a protestar aunque ya no era muy adicta a la velocidad como lo era antes ahora no me disgustaba, caminamos por el centro comercial, buscaba el regalo de navidad de su padre y su hermana, platicamos de muchas cosas había tanto por decir después fuimos a tomar un café y seguimos platicando, le agradecía infinitamente que no me tocara el tema de Edward, después nos fuimos al asado y a muchos les dio gusto verme, había tomado mucho refresco y necesitaba ir al baño cuando iba a entrar me tope con Andrea decidí ignorarla pero ella me detuvo

-Bella necesito hablar contigo

-No creo que haya algo que tengamos que hablar

-Si, lo que sucedió en mi fiesta lamento lo del choque, y lo de Bruno fue mi culpa yo lo orille a esa situación, se que hice mal y me arrepiento ustedes hacían una pareja muy linda, te tenia envidia y no estoy orgullosa de ello, el te quiere tienes que perdonarlo, ahora yo he encontrado a alguien y pase por una situación similar solo que al revés, espero que me puedas perdonar a mi también

-lo hecho, hecho esta, no te guardo ningún rencor Andrea las cosa pasan por algo

-Si tal vez pero ahora que te lo dije ya estoy tranquila, nos vemos Bella

-adiós

No le comente nada a Bruno sobre lo que me había dicho Andrea después de todo eso ya no importaba, pero aun así pude sentirme con un poco de paz, al terminar la reunión Bruno me llevo de regreso a mi casa, le estaba muy agradecida había pasado el mejor día en mucho tiempo, mañana me quedaría en su casa iríamos a ver películas toda la noche los tres, la idea se me antojaba mucho, estar con ellos dos me hacia sentir bien conmigo misma, no podía esperar al día de mañana

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews _**

**_nos leemos _**

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	10. pelicula de vampiros parte 1

**_Holaaa!!_**

**_Hace mucho que no me pasaba por esta historia ya tenia el capitulo hecho solo que no encontraba la memoria pero ya lo hice esta es la primera parte del capitulo la segunda tratare de subirla en lo que queda de la semana cada vez se va acercando mas el rencuentro con Edward uhhh!! en fin espero que lo disfruten_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Película de vampiros

A la mañana siguiente desperté de un humor envidiable me acerque hasta mi escritorio y pude ver el regalo de Phil, era un Ipod y tenía mucha de mi música favorita, hice el desayuno cantaba a todo pulmón que hasta hice que mi madre despertara, bajaron a desayunar y mi madre y phil se dieron cuenta de mi buen humor y no se contuvieron de preguntar la razón

-Amaneciste de muy buen humor hija ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

-Me la pase todo el día con Bruno, por cierto deja de mirarlo asi es mi amigo y no hablare mas del asunto estoy de muy buen humor hoy, por cierto hoy me quedo a pasar la noche en su casa

-Bella y me lo dices así tan tranquilamente, te quedaras en la casa de un hombre a dormir

-¿y quien dijo que iría a dormir?

Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado y Phil también, el salió a mi defensa

-vamos cariño no es la primera vez que se queda en esa casa

-no ire a dormir por que Brenda Bruno y yo veremos películas toda la noche y Phil tiene toda la razón, ni cuando era mi novio ponías tantos peros, de todas formas te guste o no iré

-me estas retando Isabella?

-Claro que no mama exageras

-Cariño, Bella ya es lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hace, aparte es muy madura y responsable-dijo Phil

-Gracias Phil y bueno me voy a correr, las canciones que le metiste al Ipod están geniales muchas gracias otra vez

-de nada Bella, te vas con cuidado

-Si igual tu Phil

Des pues de regresar de correr, e puse a ayudarle a mi madre a arreglar la casa y pusimos la música a todo volumen, René y yo nos pusimos a cantar ¿hace cuanto no hacia eso? mi madre tomaba un atomizador y lo tomaba como micrófono, y yo estaba con la aspiradora, hacíamos eso muy seguido como muchas otras cosas, seguramente si lo hubiera recordado lo hubiera extrañado, sonó el timbre apenas si lo escuche y fui a ver quien era

-Bella

-Brenda, pasa

-¿Interrumpí tu fiesta?

-Ya sabes cómo somos mi madre y yo estamos un poco locas

-Si lo recuerdo ¿necesitan ayuda?

-No solo estaba aspirando y mi madre limpiaba rápido la cocina no hay mucho

-Vengo porque tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente y pensé que tal vez no querías que Bruno escuchara nada

-Prometo que te contare todo pero estoy de muy buen humor, hace mucho que no estaba así déjame disfrutar un poco ¿si?, mejor tu cuéntame que has hecho, ven vamos a mi cuarto

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto, yo me senté en mi cama y ella se recargaba sobre el escritorio, ella vio mi libro y me dijo

-¿otra vez Orgullo y prejuicio?

-Si ya sabes es uno de mis favoritos

-Si por cierto cuéntame nena que ha pasado, tu hermano me dijo lo de tu madre lo siento mucho

-Si fue algo que no nos esperábamos bueno por lo menos no mi hermano y yo, mi padre y mi madre nos ocultaron su enfermedad, de todos formas sabemos que mi mama tuvo una buena vida disfruto, amo, ella murió feliz sabia que ni Bru ni yo dependíamos ya mucho de ella, mi papa es el que esta peor ya sabes el es doctor y no pudo hacer nada creo que ahora lo único que hace que siga con vida somos nosotros, Bruno bueno es muy fuerte el fue que se encargo de todo lo de mi madre los papeles ya sabes mi padre no tenia cabeza para eso, luego bueno estaba con que no podía comunicarse contigo y necesitaba hablarte, no sabía si estabas bien, luego cuando hace poco te volvieron a internar en el hospital no pudo hacer nada por verte estaba medio desesperado y ahora que ya lo ha hecho y sabe que lo perdonaste ya volvió a hacer el

-mmm si pero yo creo que fue un buen momento para que habláramos, tal vez si hubiera sido antes no lo hubiera perdonado y seguiría enojada, aunque ya sabes conoces a tu hermano el enojo no me hubiera durado demasiado, es mi amigo y no se me olvida eso a pesar que después haya pasado todo eso, creo que nos hizo bien vernos sentí un peso que me quitaba de encima, creo que estar aquí y verlos hace que vuelva a hacer yo Gracias!

-Ni lo digas Bella tu eres mi mejor amiga y estoy muy feliz que estés aquí, oye y que te parece si vamos a ver el entretenimiento de Bruno lo acaban de hacer capitán y no se salvo de sus entrenamientos ya sabes cómo es de obsesivo con esas cosas, y si no se va retrasar y quiero ver muchas películas

-mmm claro, crees que sea una buena idea que vayamos a su entrenamiento, bueno tu sabes como es de delicado en eso

-Se podrá molestar conmigo pero contigo no y de molestarse conmigo no creo ya que te traeré s ti asi que no te preocupes

No me agradaban las indirectas que me mandaba, sabía que Brenda tenía la esperanza de que ahora que ya nos habíamos arreglado Bruno y yo pudiéramos volver, yo no tenía cabeza, ganas ni fuerzas para si quiera pensar en volver a tener una vida amorosa, era cierto que Bruno me atraía pero eso era algo obvio y que al estar con el me producía cosas y aun así me sentía a gusto con el ¿acaso no había sido mi novio por un año? Y también existió la posibilidad de que nunca hubiéramos cortado pero ahora todo eso no era algo que importara ahora yo no podía no ahora sentía que todo estaba muy reciente, aparte no sabía si los sentimientos de Bruno seguirían siendo los mismos, podría tener novia, él nunca había pasado desapercibido entre las mujeres, tanto como las que se fijaban en el físico como en lo intelectual y lo moral y en dado caso que el fuera libre y me siguiera queriendo, el no merecía que lo quisiera a medias y eso era mucho aun mi corazón lo tenia Edward, y menos aun lo merecía cuando en un momento el lo tuvo todo

-nos vamos?-le pregunte

-claro

Nos dirigimos en su carro, me había gustado su carro lo había cambiado

-Me gusta tu carro

-si es cómodo, aunque nada que ver con el tuyo, es hermoso

-¿el mío? Yo tengo una camioneta roja enorme, puedes referirte a mi carro, como carcacha, viejo, desvencijado, grande, pero como hermoso no

-jajaja no te imagino en una camioneta así tengo que verlo, pero yo me refería a tu volvo negro, lástima que haya quedado hecho trizas

-si una lástima, Edward tenía un igual solo que en plateado

-¿quieres hablar ahora de Edward?

-no creo poder decírtelo todo pero te iré contando por partes

-No se que haya sucedido con el pero no me cae nada bien

-Charlie tampoco lo ve con buenos ojos

-Por algo será

-se llama Edward Anthony Cullen

-tiene nombre de la realeza, como de un príncipe

-Es un príncipe, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso como el, es irreal, a veces creo que todo lo que viví con él fue mero producto de mi imaginación, es un hombre chapado a la antigua es muy caballeroso, terriblemente persuasivo y subersivo , es peligroso muy peligroso, hace mas daño con sus palabras que con su misma naturaleza , es egoísta en cierto modo, pero aun así es perfecto

-Sigues enamorada Bella

-Si, no puedo negarlo, se que fui una tonta, que debí de alejarme de el cuando me lo advirtió, pero mi curiosidad y mi amor ganaron

-¿Qué clase de hombre le advierte a una mujer bonita que se aleje? Y que clase de mujer no le hace caso a sus advertencias

-Edward Cullen y yo

Eso dolió y mucho mi persona y su nombre no los debía de poner juntos en una oración nunca mas

-Pero eso no importa ya, el esta en Chicago y yo aquí

-Se que no terminaron por que se tenia que ir a chicago, te conozco Bella ese fue un pretexto para tu madre, de haber sido así estoy segura que hubieras buscado la forma en que su amor de distancia siguiera o si no hubieras tomado tu maleta y te hubieras marchado con el, se que fue por otra coa

-Un día de la nada se le ocurrió que ya no me amaba, bueno tal vez no fue de la nada tal vez era algo que quiso hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que en ese momento se infundo valor y lo hizo, lo que tampoco no se y que de verdad me intriga mucho es ¿Cómo te olvidas de una persona en tampoco tiempo? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que ya no lo quieres? ¿Cómo?, lo que me paso con Bruno fue diferente no lo recordaba y si lo olvide fue por que olvide todo, aun asi no creo que sea fácil olvidar si, ni si quiera a los de su naturaleza

-¿su naturaleza?

-me refiero a las personas tan perfectas como el

¿Qué idioteces estaba diciendo?, no podía decir su secreto, había prometido llevármelo hasta la tumba y lo cumpliría

Llegamos a las instalaciones de la escuela, sentí nostalgia vi los enormes campos de entrenamiento los edificios, definitivamente la idea de quedarme resultaba ser muy tentadora, fuimos hasta donde entrenaba el equipo de americano, nos quedamos platicando afortunadamente el tema de Edward paso a ser historia, no sentía tener las fuerzas para seguir hablando de algo tan doloroso, en un descanso del equipo Bruno fue hasta las gradas y nos saludo efusivamente, primero le toco a su hermano a quien ensucio de sudor y pasto

-Bruno!! Me estas ensuciando que asco y estas todo sudado

Agradecía no haber sido la primera aun así, recordaba que nunca me había importado mucho que Bruno me abrazara así de sucio muchas veces era yo la que tomaba la iniciativa, definitivamente el amor hace que tus neuronas dejen de trabajar, el ignoro los comentarios de su hermana y se abstuvo de acercarme mucho a mi, si que las cosas habías cambiado, no supe porque fui yo quien lo abrace, y en ese momento no lo quise averiguar

-No seas tonto no es la primera vez que te abrazo así

-Lo se, pero pensé que tal vez te pudiera incomodar

Lo solté y se empezó a quitar la playera, Dios ya me debía muchas y al parecer estaba intentando hacer las paces con la visión que tenía frente de mi, conocía mi cuerpo para saber que estaría roja, necesitaba aire e inmediatamente le reclame

-no seas exhibicionista Bruno!!

-No es nada que no hayas visto antes Isa, lo siento, pero como no te importo abrazarme así, no creí que te importaría verme sin la playera

No me tenía que recordar las muchas veces que había visto que se la quitaba ni la otras en las que yo se la había quitado eso solo me hizo ponerme de mal humor

-No te enojes Iss, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer

No estaba enojada con el sino conmigo, malditas hormonas

-está bien y no tienes que seguir entrenando

-Que forma mas sutil de decirme que me vaya, ya termine, se que Brenda odia venir aquí y no voy a atormentarla mas y tampoco quiero darle la oportunidad a cualquier idiota que venga a "conversar" con ustedes

-que considerado eres hermanito!!

-si lo se, dejen me voy a bañar y vengo por ustedes

-claro vete y tarda lo que quieras pero cerciórate que se te quite ese olor - dijo Brenda

El solo rodo los ojos y se fue, al parecer Bruno conocía muy bien a sus compañeros de equipo ya que enseguida fueron dos a presentarse con nosotras , Brenda y yo tratamos de ser cortantes pero no por eso groseras, afortunadamente llego Bruno y casi se los comía con la mirada ellos solo se fueron sin despedirse siquiera, tuve que contenerme la risa, ver a Bruno enojado era algo digno de recordarse, jamás lo había visto así

-No las puedo dejar solas, aunque no puedo culparlos dos mujeres tan lindas y solas, es una gran tentación, los entendería si no se tratara de ustedes

-Bruno si sigues así terminare siendo una solterona y no creo que te guste la idea de irme a vivir a tu casa con tu familia

-No creo que Isabella tenga problema con eso aunque yo si, así que mañana mismo convoco a todos los jugadores del equipo, no te puedes quejar hermanita tienes mucho de donde escoger

Sin comentarios, no diría nada más, había aprendido a que nunca hay que decir nunca, trate cambiar el tema rápidamente

-espero que tengan la película que quiero ver, y tu Brenda cual quieres ver

-No se, se me antoja algo de miedo o de comedia y tu Bru?

-yo también quiero ver alguna de terror será divertido con ustedes dos, se asustan con cualquier cosa

Quise decirle que yo era muy valiente había tenido un novio vampiro e incluso había sido perseguida por otro y que cualquier película de ese género me daría risa, desafortunadamente me tuve que quedar con las ganas, llegamos al estacionamiento y tuve que ir en el auto de Bruno, no me agradaba mucho la idea pero que le iba hacer eran dos contra uno, llegamos al video centro cada quien escogió su película por separado sería una sorpresa, yo escogí una de acción, no quería nada de comedias romanticas, no soportaría verlas.

* * *

**_Haber quien me mande un review con la pelicula que cree que veran de vampiros y sea esa, le mandare el capitulo antes que lo publique y si no estan registrados en la pagina me dejan su mail y se los envio _**

**_espero sus reviews!!! _**

**_nos leemos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	11. pelicula para vampiros parte 2

_**Hola!!**_

_**Me muero de la pena hace meses y meses que no actualizaba, no hay nada que pueda justificar el tiempo que he tardado, ni la Universidad, ni las demás historias, ni mi falta de inspiración, así que solo diré lo siento y juro por Draco Malfoy y Edward Cullen que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo sin que actualice, una vez dadas las disculpas correspondientes, les cuento hace no mucho que vi las tres películas que verán Brenda, Bruno y Bella, las tres las recomiendo ampliamente, con respecto a la mención de la película de Harry Potter es la del Caliz del fuego ya que según yo por las fechas en que se desarrolla luna nueva salio esa película aunque también podría ser el Prisionero de Azkaban, Dios ya había perdonado a Edward después de haber leído los capítulos de sol de media noche, pero haber visto New Moon hizo que lo volviera a odiar, así que si hago sufrir mucho a Edward en los próximos capítulos no duden en decírmelo pliis!! también quiero decirles que encontré a mi Bruno si lo quieren ver para darse mas o menos una idea de cómo es físicamente busquen en google a Cayetano Rivera Ordoñez es un torero y modelo español, ya verán que no le pide nada a Edward Cullen, en fin este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Angelita del mal por saber sumar y restar y sobretodo por tener la biblia a la mano te quiero Merry!!!, bueno creo que eso es todo **_

_**Disclaimer: Bruno Graymoore es mío solo hago acto de caridad prestándoselo a Bella un rato (ella no sabe que a Edward lo secuestre yo y no anda por Rio de Janeiro) tal vez cuando me aburra de él se lo regrese (no lo creo pero bueno soñar no cuesta nada)**_

* * *

Llegamos al Blockbuster y cada quien fue en busca de la película que quería ver, yo estaba mas preocupada por comprar palomitas y dulces ya sabia cual quería ver iba por Blackjack, eran muchas las películas que me había perdido, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que entre al cine, aunque si recordaba la última que había visto, me pasee por los pasillo y vi a Brenda sosteniendo dos películas evaluando cual se llevaría vi los títulos y de inmediato le arrebate El padrino y le dije

-Esta nos llevamos

-Pero aun no me decidía, aparte recordando esta la tenemos en casa con lo que le gusta a Bru esta trilogía y Romeo y Julieta es un clásico

No, no y no definitivamente no, no iba a soportar ver una película de amor y menos Romeo y Julieta, siendo esta la última que había visto

-¿Quieres un clásico de Sheakespeare? Veamos sueño de una noche de verano

-No era necesariamente de Sheakspeare, aunque sabes se me antoja también un musical, se que no te hace mucha gracia ver películas de amor pero Bells tienes que superarlo, escoge ¿Moulin Rouge o El fantasma de la opera?

Me negaba a ver algo con besos y palabras románticas haría mi último intento

-Y si escoges Harry Potter, la última no la he visto

Ella rodó los ojos y me dijo

-Seguro lloraras con la muerte de Cedric

-¿cedric?

-Olvídalo, un personaje nada relevante en la historia aunque bastante simpático y guapo

-Me has dejado con la duda hay que ver esa ¿si?

-Bella!

En eso vimos como Bruno salía disparado hacia la caja y pagaba su película que no alcanzamos a ver y me dejo intrigada, aunque al menos sabía que no me iba torturar viendo una película romántica, seguro se llevo el Aro o cualquiera de esas películas de terror que en las noches no lo dejaban dormir, Brenda tomo el fantasma de la opera y también se dirigió hacia la caja, yo fui por Blackjack y me reuní con ellos, Bruno pago todo y nos dirigimos a su casa, yo volvía a ir con el en su auto, veníamos escuchando en su ipod a Frank Sinatra con la canción de I´ve got you Under my skin y Bruno cantaba a todo pulmón haciendo gala de sus habilidades vocales y yo me reía como desde hace mucho no lo hacia y era inevitable, no cantaba nada mal, pero lo que me causaba gracia eran los gestos que hacía tomando su puño como micrófono y mirándome inmensamente, ya no sabia si me reía de nervios o por sus gestos

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa Iss, tendrías que tener prohibido dejar de sonreír

Me puse roja pero no deje de sonreír minutos después llegamos a su casa y hasta que termino de cantar My way nos bajamos del carro yo apenas lo pude hacer ya que los músculos de mi estomago me dolían horrores, el carro de su papa ya estaba estacionado abrió la puerta y nos dedico una gran sonrisa que era demasiado parecida a la de mi amiga, el señor Benjamín era uno de los mejores doctores de todo el estado, siempre supe que Bruno sería idéntico a él cuando fuera mayor, su cabello mas plata que negro y ondulado haciendo un buen contraste con sus ojos grises lo convertían en un señor muy atractivo, Brenda se lanzo a sus brazos y se tardo su tiempo, después seguí yo

-Isabella, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, veo que tendrán una sesión de películas

-Señor Graymoore a mi también me da gusto volver a verle, espero que no le moleste que ande por aquí

-A mí también me da gusto volver a verte Bella, espero que no desaparezcas por tanto tiempo otra vez, por supuesto que no me molesta sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras y a la hora que desees, me les adelante y les pedí unas pizzas espero que no les importe

-Muchas gracias señor- dije esto mientras que Bruno abrazaba a su padre

Nos metimos a la casa y mientras Brenda subía a cambiarse yo iba con Bruno a la cocina

-¿Qué prefieres Coca o Dr. Pepper?-pregunto Bruno

-Cualquiera de los dos está bien ¿te ayudo con las palomitas?

-Si por favor

Metí las palomitas al horno, mientras que él servía el refresco, Brenda nos alcanzo después de un rato, yo fui a ponerme mi pijama y Bruno hizo lo mismo, cuando baje Brenda estaba poniendo su película, fui a ayudarle a Brenda ya que eso de la tecnología no era lo suyo, cuando Bruno llego, Dios mío como se atrevía a bajar así, usaba unos shorts cortos con una camiseta sin mangas y traía cargando tres almohadas con varias mantas para que nos tapáramos, dejo todo eso en el sillón en donde nos sentaríamos a ver las pelis, Brenda se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba de una sola plaza se llevo consigo su almohada y manta, yo maldecía mentalmente ya que no había otro sillón en donde me pudiera sentar y Dios sabía que no me haría nada bien sentarme junto a Bruno, era demasiado y más si iba vestido así, trate de tranquilizarme y no mirarlo mucho me senté en un costado del sillón bastante lejos de lo que estaba él comiendo ya sus palomitas yo tome las mías y acomode mi almohada y manta estaba terminando el prologo y la obertura, sonaba esa música medio tétrica y Bruno y Brenda se sobresaltaron cuando vi a Bruno ya habían desaparecido las palomitas de su tazón, vi de reojo como se acercaba poco a poco a mi, me puse tensa y vi como ponía su cabeza en mis piernas, trate de relajarme pues no estaba haciendo nada malo y podría con eso definitivamente.

El tiempo transcurría y la película iba a la mitad, Bruno ya estaba dormido seguramente estaría cansado por su entrenamiento aunque también la película no era de sus géneros favoritos el necesitaba de disparos, sangre o persecuciones para que una película pudiera llegar a interesarle, seguramente si hubieran hecho una película de mi historia el año pasado no se la hubiera perdido, llegaron las pizzas y Brenda paro la película y fue a recibirlas, yo miraba a Bruno su cara que lucia tan pacifica y bella, se veía tan dulce y tierno su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, no hacia ningún ruido, a mi daba miedo moverme e irrumpir su paz y sueño, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acariciaron su rostro y cabello, quería dejar de hacerlo no me llevaba a ningún lado hacerlo vamos aun no salía de una y me estaba metiendo a otra, me reprendía mentalmente por no haber cerrado mi ciclo con Bruno aun había sensaciones que despertaba en mi, menudo lió estaba hecha, después escuche un carraspeo que pertenecía a mi amiga, que me veía burlonamente con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunte molesta por haberme cachado y cuidando de no gritar para que Bruno no se despertara

-Nada-contesto- tienes suerte de que mi hermanito tenga el sueño pesado aunque se la forma perfecta de despertarlo

Se acerco hasta el y estuve a punto de advertirle que no se atreviera a hacerle alguna maldad, se acerco a él y le grito en su oído

-¡DESPIERTA BRU LLEGARON LAS PIZZAS!

-Eres cruel como lo despiertas así

Bruno se despertó y fulmino a su gemela con la mirada, le pusimos Play y comimos yo la verdad no ponía mucha atención a la película, la única que se veía realmente entretenida era Brenda aunque Bruno debido a su gran fanatismo por la música se sabía todas las canciones de la película ¿existía alguna canción que no se supiera?, lograba sacarnos varias carcajadas a mí y a su hermana con su imitación a la voz del hermoso de Gerad Blutter que era el fantasma, al fin cuando termino la película pusimos Blackjack, Brenda y yo dimos un gritito cuando salió en escena Jim Sturgess un chico lindo aunque nada fuera del otro mundo si lo comparabas con Bruno o Edward, cerré los ojos y me obligue a dejar mi mente en blanco otra vez, el chiste era que Ben como se llamaba en la película Jim era totalmente mi tipo guapo e inteligente y que pasaba desapercibido, seguramente si salía con un muchacho así seriamos una pareja mas, que bien seria eso. Como era de esperarse la película se le hizo de lo más entretenida a Bruno y no paraba de decir "winner winner chicken dinner" , era divertido ver películas con él, me había reído mas en esta noche que en lo que llevaba del año, otra cosa que había agradecido era que Bruno había mantenido su distancia y eso me hacía sentir más relajada, una vez que la película termino Brenda y yo estábamos preguntándonos que película había escogido, trajo la caratula de la película y la vi y casi me daba algo, no podía ser, por favor no, Romeo y Julieta no habría sido tan mala opción

-¿Entrevista con el vampiro?, no Bruno no, yo no…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si-mentí

-Yo estaré contigo, puedes pellizarcarme morderme, besarme o lo que quieras si te pones nervioso

-No bromees con eso sí, de verdad no

-te juro que no te dará miedo, hemos visto películas más fuertes que esa

-No es eso Bruno por favor , la pueden ver tu y Brenda yo me subo a dormir

-Bella por favor quédate con nosotros ¿si?- pidió Brenda

No de verdad no podía sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a esto pero no me sentía con las ganas en este momento

-Bella no te puedes poner así mira como estas te has puesto pálida, es solo una película los vampiros no existen, ninguno se va a colar por tu habitación a morderte-dijo Bruno

El oyó en mi pecho que había empezado a empequeñecer se agrando más de lo que estaba, tal vez si me limitaba a creer que Edward no existió todo sería más fácil, y no estaría esperando cada noche que viniera a visitarme, nunca desee tanto que su gran promesa de "será como si nunca hubiese existido" se hiciera realidad, como no chocaba otra vez y perdía la memoria y hacia mi vida desde el principio con Bruno tal vez o con alguien normal, un alumno normal de calificaciones normales, de aspecto normal, sin querer ya había comenzado a llorar y Bruno había puesto ya la película al sentarse a lado de mi vio que algo andaba mal y me abrazo dijo

-Yo estoy aquí Isabella, no dejare que venga ningún vampiro por ti y me aleje de tu lado-dijo bromeando

Aunque sus palabras tenían más significado de las que él podía creer y una parte de mi deseaba creerle, tal vez no venía pero si existía algo que me alejaba de él y era un el recuerdo de un vampiro

-Lo siento Bells no veremos esa película si tanto daño te causa

Se paro para quitar y a penas logre retenerlo de la muñeca, Edward Cullen no causaría mas daño del causado, por fin había entendido que debía continuar no toda la vida me la podía pasar evitando cosas que me recordaran a él, yo tuve una vida antes que el llegara y tenía que retomarla, Edward no ha sido el único, o lo único en mi vida el quería que yo siguiera sin el y lo haría

-No Bruno, ya estoy bien, no se que me sucedió en el momento veamos la película

-¿Estas segura? No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres, Brenda y yo tenemos mas películas para que elijas

-Si pero quiero hacerlo

-No sabía que te disgustaban los vampiros

-Jajaja no es eso solo que prefiero a los hombres lobos

-Entonces elegí mal, debí de haber escogido lobo americano en Londres

-Yo en realidad prefiero a los vampiros, son mil veces mas sexys y guapos los hombres lobo parecen monstruos, ve aquí Lestat es Tom Cruise, Louis es el guapísimo de Brad Pitt y bueno Armand mi otro novio Antonio Banderas, aunque saben yo creo que si existieran los vampiros serian unos monstruos y no unas bellezas como artistas de cine- opino Brenda

-Yo creo lo mismo, ¿tu que opinas Bella?

-Yo opino que los vampiros no existen y si existieran serían tal como los describe Anne Rice, guapos, fuertes y poderosos

Vimos la película y no pude evitar encontrar un montón de semejanzas entre Louis y Edward, la realidad era aun más escalofriante que la ficción recordé a James y Victoria y el pánico me inundo, mas por esta última, No termine de ver la película ya que estaba cansada no recordé en que momento me acosté en el sillón y Bruno también y nos quedamos dormidos

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido un poquito de pena haber esperado tanto tiempo, no estoy en condiciones de pedir reviews seria una descarada pero cualquier duda reclamación ya saben como llegar a mi **_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**besiitooos**_

_**bye**_


	12. Regresare a Forks

_**Holaaa!!!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ya se acerca mas el regreso de Edward, por lo pronto Bella regresa a Forks, el cap es de trancision, ya se viene lo bueno pobre Bella quien fuera ella Bruno, Jake y Edward para ella sola eso es suerte chicas jijiji **_

_**Disclaimer: la trama y algunos personajes son mios los demas pertecen a Meyer **_

* * *

Los intensos rayos de sol inundaban cada espacio de mi recamara, a veces extrañaba las nubes y el clima de Forks, sobre todo cuando el sol me daba directo en la cara y no me dejaba dormir.

Hacia ya casi tres semanas que había llegado a Phoenix, y realmente estaba pensando mucho en regresar con Charlie. Existía una poderosa razón para no querer regresar, había avanzado demasiado en estas tres semanas mas que en los meses que estuve allí, sabía que al regresar volvería a lo mismo, no buscaba olvidarme de las cosas pero tenia miedo que tal y como Edward lo había dicho mi memoria humana empezara a olvidar cosas, y estar en Forks hacía que de alguna forma u otra tener presente su existencia en mi vida, pero también quería recuperar mi vida ser yo de nuevo y aquí lo conseguía, Bruno y Brenda trataban de convencerme y la verdad era que tenia demasiadas ganas de dejarme convencer.

La noche anterior había tenido un platica con Phill, el como siempre me ayudaba y orientaba a decidir lo mejor, el era tan intuitivo como yo y sabía que la gran razón de que tuviera mis dudas sobre regresar a Forks era por un recuerdo con nombre y apellido, él dijo que debía enfrentar mis miedos, disfrutar a mi padre con el que muy poco tiempo en mi vida había convivido, tratar de tener buenos momentos ahí para que el día que regresara tuviera otra actitud y también terminar el año que si no era tan importante sería adecuado pues bien podría regresar a mi anterior instituto.

Mi madre entro a mi recamara y se metió a mi cama tratando de despertarme me voltee hacia ella mientras que peinaba mis cabellos.

-Buenos días bebe

-Buenos días Ma

-Ya has pensado que vas a hacer solo tienes dos días, ayer hable con Charlie y no pude decirle nada, dime que te quedaras aquí Bella prometo que tratare bien a Bruno si lo haces

-Mama, tienes que tratar bien a Bruno me quede aquí o no, por otra parte me gustaría terminar el año allá, puedo hacer mi ultimo año aquí ¿no te parece genial?

-Si cariño pero a mi me gustaría que estuvieras aquí siempre

-¿No crees que es justo para Charlie que también este con él?

-Ok Bella pero es una promesa pasaras tu ultimo año aquí

-Si

Mi madre y yo nos levantamos de la cama y yo fui a bañarme mientras que ella iba a sus clases de baile, en cuanto salí del baño llame a Charlie, que si mal no recordaba había partido hoy y se quedaría en casa a verlo, a menos de que fuera a casa de Harry o Bill, cuando hable me contesto otra persona

-Bueno

-Si ¿Quién habla?

-¿Bella?

-Jacob, como estas

-Bien ¿y tu?, ¿Cuando regresas a Forks?

-El martes

-Genial, todavía estarás de vacaciones cuando llegues, tendrás que bajar a visitarme

-Si, eso seria estupendo

-te paso a Charlie, nos vemos Bella

-Bye Jake

Hablar con Jake siempre me pone de buen humor, es un gran chico.

-Hija ¿como estas?, ¿Cómo te trata Phoenix?

-de maravilla Papa, oye podrías venir por mi al aeropuerto el martes a las 7

-Si hija claro

-Gracias papa

-entonces te quedas aquí, Bella se que estar en Phoenix te hace bien, no tienes que venir si no quieres

-Si quiero papa, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

-a mi también Bells, entonces nos vemos el martes

-si, el martes

-cuídate Bella

-Tu también adiós

-hasta pronto

Ese día hice mis maletas para regresar a Forks, y en la noche hice una deliciosa cena para que se enteraran de mi decisión invite a Bruno y a Brenda y obviamente estarían mi mama y Phill. Todos alabaron mis dotes culinarias y yo me sentía complacida de que les haya gustado, platicábamos del último partido de Phill mientras que Bruno que se sentaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, mi relación con él era extraña, no era mi novio; no había besos ni nada comprometedor, pero tampoco no era un amigo mas, también removía muchos sentimientos en mi, el era muy bueno conmigo me comprendía, me hacia sonreír y nunca me presionaba a nada, me daba mi espacio y eso se lo agradecía enormemente, pero también sabía que el no quería ser solo mi amigo, y eso era algo que en estos momentos yo no lo podía hacer, no podía darle alas, tendría que curarme yo solita y cuando estuviera completamente bien y si el todavía seguiría sintiendo cosas por mi tal vez las cosas se podrían dar…

Phill preguntó si ya había decidido si me quedaría o no, mi mama y mis amigos se veían muy ansiosos por mi respuesta, odiaba tener que decirles que me iba, no quería que se sintieran tristes, por eso les diría de mi otra decisión

-Si, me regresare a Forks, quiero terminar el año allí, pero para el siguiente ciclo vendré a hacer mi ultimo año aquí

Bruno trataba de sonreír pero se le veía triste, no podía verle así, me sentía mal, mi mama ya conocía mi respuesta y estaba dentro de lo que cabe feliz al saber que faltaba muy poco para que su bebe estuviera de vuelta con ella; mi amiga Brenda en cambio si se veía feliz ella era muy positiva, sabía que el siguiente año no se desharía tan fácilmente de mi, aparte de que habíamos prometido seguir en contacto y la había invitado a pasar unos días a Forks.

Mi mama, Phill y Brenda pasaron a la sala mientras que yo me ponía a recoger la mesa y a meter los platos al lavavajillas, Bruno me estaba ayudando, cuando me dijo

-Pense que te quedarías aquí

Estos momentos sin duda iban a ser muy difíciles

-Quiero terminar el año, eso será lo mejor, extraño a Charlie, nunca había pasado tiempo con él y después de esto creo que nunca mas lo pasare tanto con él.

-Dime que te regresas por tu Papa y no por él, ¿no esperaras que regrese o si?

-¿por el quien?

-Por Edward Isabella ¿por quien mas?

-Se que no va a regresar, no espero que lo haga, él fue quien quiso salir de mi vida y…

-¿quieres que regrese?, ¿Que es lo que quieres Iss?- interrumpió

-Yo solo quiero volver a sentirme completa odio la sensación de sentir que algo me falta, quiero dejar su recuerdo en paz y no aferrarme a él, quiero perdonarlo, quiero regresar a Forks y ver las cosas diferentes sin que cada lugar me grite su nombre, pero sobre todo quiero que él este bien en donde quiera que este, que disfrute de la oportunidad que le ha dado el destino y trate de vivir.

Bruno me miraba como si de algo se estuviera perdiendo, me miro unos momentos mas y volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué sientes por él?

- no se Bruno Edward fue muchas cosas, el es parte de una historia, de un nuevo comienzo, de un nuevo mundo que se abrió a mis ojos, Fue todo y ahora es nada a veces creo que no existió, lo siento Bruno se que no debería hablar así de él, te estoy haciendo daño nunca te contado la historia y no creo que la quieras saber, pero si necesitas saber que Edward es importante hay una Isabella antes y una Isabella después.

-Quiero oír su historia

Nuestra historia tan irreal , tan fantasiosa tan corta…

-Lo conocí cuando llegue a Forks el primer día del instituto , el y sus hermanos eran los típicos niños guapos de la escuela, perfectos, excelentes alumnos, imposiblemente guapos e hijos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nos toco juntos en la misma clase de biología, al principio no nos caímos muy bien pero la convivencia diaria hizo que nos fuéramos llevando bien, me enamore de él, un chico reservado, misterioso, guapísimo e inteligente, siempre tuve miedo, de que él algún día se diera cuenta de con quien andaba y me dejará que viera lo torpe que soy, lo normal, sin chiste, pero por alguna extraña razón el me amaba, al menos eso era lo que decía y trataba de demostrar, el siempre decía que era peligroso y que no me convenía estar con él, yo lo ignoraba deliberadamente, trato de protegerme, se había autodeterminado mi héroe personal

Fui feliz no lo negare, pero yo no pertenezco a su mundo, y ese tal vez fue el problema principal, nunca quiso hacerme participe de su mundo se negaba a que yo fuera como él y eso en el fondo me dolía, yo sabía inconscientemente que no me querría mucho tiempo con él, paso algo, no entrare en detalles, pero eso influyo para que las cosas acabaran, fue el día de mi cumpleaños, ese fue el ultimo día en el que pude sentir que me quería, poco tiempo después el decidió acabar con nuestro noviazgo, fue muy claro diciéndome que me había amado, pero que ya no lo hacía mas, y que eso se cruzaba con que a su padre le habían dado una plaza en otro hospital que esta en Chicago así que se marcho, y bueno eso es a resumidas cuentas lo que paso.

Eso era algo muy creíble pues no podía decirle de su condición como vampiro, que su hermano intento matarme, y que el siempre luchaba por mantenerme a salvo de sus instintos como vampiro.

-Issabella, estoy seguro que pasara pronto, cuando menos te lo esperes lo olvidaras, recuerda que yo estoy aquí

-Lo se Bru, y te agradezco, pues no lo sabes pero me has ayudado bueno tu y tu hermana a sanar ciertas heridas, a recobrar un poco de mi vida de antes, me hizo mucho bien venir aclarar las cosas contigo, pues eso era algo que no me tenía tranquila, solo espero no extrañarlos tanto y querer regresar tan rápido

-No puedo decir lo mismo Bells

-jajaja

Terminamos y fuimos a ver la tele junto a los demás, al poco rato se fueron y yo me fui a dormir, tratando de no pensar mucho en mi decisión y en lo que había hablado con Bruno.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente, ya era martes y estaba buscando mi asiento en el avión, la despedida fue dolorosa cuando Bru me abrazo quería decirle que no me soltara ni dejara que fuera a ninguna parte, mi auto convencimiento de que regresar a Forks era enfrentar mis miedos y no huir tal y como lo hice cuando paso lo de Bruno, no sirvió cuando vi a mi mama a Phill, Bruno y Brenda con expresiones tristes en sus rostros.

Dormí durante todo el viaje, tuve un sueño muy extraño que involucraba a un hermoso lobo con el pelaje de color rojizo, al llegar al aeropuerto en cuanto vi las nubes grises adornando el cielo me sentí en casa, Charlie me esperaba a lado de… JACOB

No podía creerlo el no podía ser Jacob, Jake era mucho mas bajo, menos musculoso y menos atractivo, al menos el Jake que yo conocía, ahora aparentaba mas edad de la que en realidad tiene, en cuanto me vio sonrió y vi su enorme y sincera sonrisa, era Jake su sonrisa era inconfundible, inocente, tranquilizadora y contagiosa, me sentí muy feliz de verle y casi corrí a abrazarle, después de todo regresar a Forks tenia sus cosas buenas como pasar tiempo junto a un gran amigo como Jake.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustadoo, no se olviden de los reviews_**

**_nos leemoos prontoo_**

**_besiitooos_**

**_bye_**


	13. Llegadas y regresos

**_Holaa!!_**

**_he vueltoo despues de muchoo tiempo, pero creeanme el capitulo me costo un mundo y eso que es muy cortito muy coritito, hice un fic alterno desde la perspectiva de Edward que piensa él, mientras esta lejos, leenalo se llama A través del marmol, esta en mi perfil estoy segura que les gustara, este cap entermanete dedicado a mi tía favorita de todo el mundooo, la que estoy segura que me daria chocolate si me castigan y la que se desaparece del mundo por Andar con el tío Sirius jijiji Cindy te quieroo para tii q me lo pediste pronto y ves aqui esta pronto_**

**_tal vez es un poco revuelto el cap, pero asi son los sentimientos de Bella, el prox cap se viene desde la perspectiva de Edward ¿Que pasará? yo lo se pero quiero saber sus teorias quien atine o este mas cerca de la realidad le mandare el capitulo dos días antes de que lo suba asi que si dejan reviews anonimos pongan su mail para q tenga donde enviarselos, participen la veces que quieran jijijiji_**

* * *

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa fue muy rápido íbamos bromeando mi papa Jake y yo, pasamos a la reserva a dejar a Jake prometiendo que lo iría a visitar más seguido. Empecé a acomodar mis cosas otra vez en cada lugar y me asegure que las fotos que había tomado en Phoenix inundaran cada espacio de mi habitación, mi papa entro al cuarto y en cuanto vio las fotos pregunto por Brenda y Bruno y me dijo que cuando yo quisiera podría traerlos aquí.

Cuando comencé a ir al colegio iba con una actitud totalmente diferente, había dejado de recluirme en mi misma y volvía a convivir con mis amigos, cada tercer día iba a visitar a Jake que tenía problemas en literatura y yo me había ofrecido a ayudarle, las cosas con Jake no estaban yendo muy bien al parecer él quería otra cosa aparte de mi amistad, cosa que yo no podía, no era tan hipócrita ni tan falsa como para decir que Jake no me gustaba, me gustaba pero así como me gustaba Jake también me gustaba Bruno hasta un poco mas…

Bruno: un tema difícil, me gustaba, lo quería y probablemente pudiera estar otra vez en esa fase de enamoramiento, todos los días en la noche hablaba con él hasta quedarnos dormidos, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero como siempre existía el último factor, el que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos una parte de él seguía incrustado en mi corazón: Edward. A veces sentía que lo traicionaba, que traicionaba su recuerdo y que lo que pensaba y sentía por Bruno y Jake era incorrecto, otros días tomaba una actitud completamente diferente dejaba volar mi imaginación soñando con un futuro a lado de Bruno o un noviazgo con Jacob y lo hacía más a propósito como si Edward lo pudiera ver o escuchar y que le doliera aunque sea la mitad de lo que me dolió su partida.

Jacob, el amigo que toda mujer quisiera tener, el compañero de aventuras y sin duda sería el hombre perfecto, pero su edad y tal vez un poco de su inmadurez hacía que tomara mis distancias con él, no quería que por alguna tontería mi amistado con él se fuera a la mierda

Mi situación era compleja divida en tres partes, pensado en tres personas, sintiendo por tres personas y es que cada uno me hacía sentir cosas diferentes, a veces quería alejarme de los tres dejar de ver a Jacob, hablar con Bruno y dejar de recordar a Edward pero era casi imposible, necesitaba de esas tres cosas para seguir manteniendo un poco la cordura que me queda.

Una noche, de esas donde extrañas todo lo bueno y tus defensas caen por segundos le acepte a Bruno que lo quería, que estaba dispuesta a estar otra vez con él, que lo necesitaba y que cuando terminara el colegio iría para Phoenix a estar con él, el resultado fue desastroso en menos de una semana Bruno había hecho todo lo necesario para venir a Forks a cursar los últimos tres meses, me sentía culpable por qué me deje llevar por que aun sin estar cien por ciento segura decidí, y aquí estaba yo esperando a Bruno en el aeropuerto tronándome las manos, casi al punto del desmayo por hiperventilación y no sabía si lo provocaban las ganas que tenia de verlo o los nervios de lo que mi decisión y su llegada conllevarían. Me sentí observada y buscaba hacia todos lados esperando encontrar quien me veía tal vez y Bruno ya había llegado, aunque aun no anunciaran la llegada de su vuelo. Minutos después una voz femenina lo anuncio, lo espere pacientemente tratando de secar mis manos en mi pantalón, me acerque para que Bruno pudiera verme, no tardo mucho cuando salió, me encontró rápidamente y vi su enorme sonrisa , el corazón salió de su lugar y empezó a latir desbocadamente, si tal vez estaba un poco enamorada, sentí como si las dudas existentes se disiparan y me dijeran que estaba haciendo lo correcto, fue hacia mí y me cargo mientras me abrazaba trataba yo también de corresponderle a su abrazo con la misma fuerza, cuando me bajo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, lo bese con tantas ganas con tanto sentimiento atrapado en mi interior sin reprimirme sin culpabilidad ni remordimientos queriendo dar inicio a una nueva etapa en mi vida, me separe de él por falta de aire, volví a sentir que me miraban fijamente, voltee hacia esa dirección y lo que vi me dejo en shock, un par de ojos dorados me miraban intensamente, algo se oprimió en mi pecho cualquier rastro de lo que había sentido segundos antes se desvaneció adiós seguridad, adiós nueva etapa, bienvenidas dudas dolor y resentimiento, frente a mi tenia al mismísimo Edward Cullen el hombre de mis sueños y pesadillas, de mis desgracias y felicidades, su mirada era indescifrable, sentí como si Bruno sobrara como si lo que acaba de hacer estuviera mal, una parte de mi luchaba con ese sentimiento la otra se aferraba a Edward, mi vida se volvía a complicar, con su regreso volvían los miedos, las inseguridades, los recuerdos yo no sabía si mi frágil corazón soportaría esto, dirigí mi vista hacia Bruno, le sonreí débilmente y con un movimiento le hice señal para que nos marcháramos, ni siquiera supe de donde agarre fuerzas para llegar hasta mi camioneta solo se que en cuanto entramos a ella me derrumbe y llore en los brazos de Bruno.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, Si muy corto no tengo perdon de Dios despues de tanto tiempo es muy cortito, no tardare tanto (eso espero) pero tambien espero sus reviews_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	14. Leyendas, mitos y verdades

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Hoy traigo un cap extralarge, espero por eso recompensar un poco la tardanza, Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero vamoos un review de vez en cuando no es tan malooo, espero que les guste._**

* * *

La casa estaba sola y esa era la misma definición hacia lo que yo sentía. No había muchos muebles aun estaba austera con un par de cajas por ahí y por allá. Salir de mi casa para ayudar a Bruno con la mudanza era la excusa perfecta para no sentirme sola, pero ahora que él había ido a comprar el material que necesitaba para empezar a hacer este un lugar habitable todo volvía a mi mente apenas habían pasado dos días de eso y yo evitaba estar sola, porque eso solo me hacía recordar.

Yo que no me caracterizaba por ser una mujer que hablara mucho, lo hacía más que nunca tratando de mantener mis pensamientos en otra frecuencia, hasta Charlie le extrañaba mi repentina necesidad de hablar.

Me asome por la ventana esperando encontrar a Bruno dirigiéndose a aquí. La ventana aun no tenía cortinas ni nada que no dejara pasar la luz del sol, hoy había sol, se estaba metiendo y se veía hermoso. Bruno se había enamorado de Forks en cuanto llego, el bosque, el clima todo le encantaba y decía que ahora entendía por qué yo quería regresar. Vi su carro a lo lejos y vi una mancha roja que venía del lado del bosque y tuve un desagradable presentimiento. Tome pronto mis cosas y salí de la casa justo cuando iba saliendo de la casa Bruno empezaba a estacionar el auto, le hice3 señas de que parara, estaba aterrorizada me metí rápidamente al coche y le grite

-¡Arranca!

Entre lo que Bruno procesaba la información una Victoria sonriente se acercaba al carro y me saludaba con la mano como si se despidiera. Bruno se quedo anonadado no sabía de dónde había aparecido esa mujer, el ya había arrancado el carro pero aun no tomaba la velocidad suficiente como si no se decidiera. Voltee a verlo y él me dijo

-Como hizo eso estaba ahí y de pronto desapareció

-No lo sé-mentí

-La conoces ella se despedía de ti.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el retrovisor y pude ver a Jacob con Paul mirando el carro.

-Para

-Se puede saber qué te pasa, estas nerviosa y pálida esa mujer aparece y desaparece me pides que arranque como si estuvieras siendo perseguida por alguien y ahora me dices que pare ¿Qué es lo que sucede Isa?

¿Cómo explicarle?

-Ellos de allá son mis amigos

Bruno dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, ya sé que su vestimenta no era la más apropiada, a pesar de que había sol en Forks el clima era frío y ellos estaban como si en pleno verano y en playa estuvieran. Bruno se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loca y puso en reversa el carro.

A Jacob le sorprendió verme y me dijo

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono era cortante y enojado

-Es Forks, aquí vivo, más bien tu qué haces aquí me alegra verte- dije tratando de sonar tranquila y amable

Jacob ni Paul ya no me veían a mi sino a Bruno esperando ser presentado.

-Jacob, Paul. El es Bruno, Bruno ellos son Jacob y Paul.

Tenía un montón de cosas en mi cabeza que hacían ellos ahí después de la aparición de Victoria, aun estaba inquieta, Victoria venía por mí no había duda y yo había expuesto a Bruno, ahora entendí a Edward pensar que alguien a quien quieras pueda sucederle algo por tu culpa es horrible.

-De casualidad ¿ustedes vieron a esa mujer de cabello rojizo por aquí?, hace apenas un minuto estaba ahí saludo a Isabella y desapareció-pregunto Bruno

Yo me sorprendí por la pregunta, pero ni Paul ni Jacob lo hicieron se vieron entre sí como si ellos supieran algo que nosotros no

-Sí, Tienen que venir con nosotros a la reserva, tenemos que hablar Bella.-dijo Jacob

Algo no me terminaba por cuadrar, Bruno que también estaba intrigado por su actitud y la contestación me miro esperando que yo decidiera que íbamos a hacer

-Vamos-conteste

Paul y Jake se metieron al coche, Paul iba diciendo el camino que debía tomar para bajar a la Push.

Jake siendo más el empezó a albar las cualidades del coche de Bruno que había llegado hoy en la mañana. Hombres y autos.

Casi cuando llegábamos a la casa de Jacob Paul pregunto

-¿Es tu novio Bella?

Mi rostro enrojeció y justo cuando iba a responder Bruno lo hizo

-Si

Escuche un bufido por parte de Jaco y un burlón _se te adelantaron_ por parte de Paul

En cuanto llegamos Bruno se quedo sorprendido y alabo el lugar, lo que hizo que los chicos tomaran una actitud más positiva con él.

-Bella iremos a buscar a Sam, por que no mientras le cuentas a tu _novio _las leyendas de la tribu, seguro las encontrara entretenidas.

No recordaba mucho acerca de esas leyendas recuerdo que él me había contado una, en un viaje que hice con los chicos de la escuela. Jake no se equivocaría Bruno tiene cierta predilección por las leyendas mitos y esas cosas. Me cerque hasta él que aun seguía maravillado con todo lo que veía me acerque hasta él y tome su mano. El miro nuestras manos juntas y luego a mí y dijo

-Todo este lugar es maravilloso no puedo esperar a que Brenda vea esto, le encantara. Me gustaría meterme a nadar en la playa

-Si es precioso, pero no se te ocurra meterte el agua esta helada y te enfermaras te parece si nos caminamos un rato por la orilla mientras los chicos llegan.

Bruno asintió con la cabeza y emprendimos nuestro camino.

-Sabes este lugar pertenece a una tribu de donde son Jake y Paul, se cuentan varias leyendas, Jake me conto una pero no la recuerdo a la perfección ¿te la cuento?

-Si será interesante y más aquí en este lugar.

-Pues según Jacob todos los de la tribu son descendientes de los lobos.

-¿Descendientes de los Lobos?

-Sí, te digo que no recuerdo muy bien todo eso pero si así empieza la leyenda emm, y bueno creo que hay otro clan que es su enemigo y un familiar de Jake los descubrió cazando. Sabes que olvídalo no lo recuerdo muy bien y soy pésima contando leyendas.

-Tendré que decirle a Jacob que me la cuente eso de ser descendientes de los lobos suena interesante

¿Por qué Jacob sugirió que le contara a Bruno sobre la leyenda?, justo cuando había recordado del todo la leyenda recordé a que me llevo todas mis conjeturas. No, definitivamente no iba contarle de los _fríos._

-¡Hey!-gritaron los chicos

Bruno y yo miramos a hacia su dirección y venían con otros más, paramos de caminar y esperamos a que Jacob viniera

-Bella mi padre quiere saludarte por qué no vienes conmigo mientras que los chicos preparan la fogata, ya casi es hora, Bruno puede ayudarles

-Ok, vamos a ver a Bill.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-Bella, ¿Tú conoces a esa chupasangre verdad?, ¿es amiga de tu ex?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Vamos Bella no es necesario que finjas, yo se que era Edward y su familia y son exactamente de la misma clase que la vampira que te topaste hoy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas la leyenda?, te pedí que se la contaras a tu novio para que recordaras un poco.

-Sí, si la de los fríos, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Todo tiene que ver, ella fue la culpable de la muerte de Harry, no sabemos que busca aquí, Los Cullen han regresado aún no tenemos contacto con ellos, pero no creo que ellos tengan algo que ver con ella.

-Yo sé por qué Victoria esta aquí, ella me busca, Edward mato a su compañero y ella quiere hacer lo mismo, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, ella no lo sabe lo hará y yo…

La cabeza me iba explotar, era oficial los Cullen habían regresado, yo que había tratado de auto convencerme que lo que vi fue una sucia jugada de mi mente ahora sabía que no era cierto y que el Edward que había visto era más que real.

-No te pasara nada, puedes estar tranquila, pero si te está buscando lo mejor será que estés vigilada. Bella hay algo que necesitas saber.

-Nadie me puede ayudar Jacob si ella está decidida a matarme lo hará y no hay poder humano que lo impida.

-Por eso te traje aquí ella no puede venir aquí con todos nosotros en la reserva, es un lugar seguro para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

Yo no te lo puedo decir eso lo hará Sam, el jefe de nuestra manada. Antes de venir a hablar contigo hable con él, Sam te dirá que es lo que sucede y no solo a ti, él cree que es conveniente que también lo sepa tu novio. Estarás bajo peligro Bella y por lo consiguiente él, tiene derecho a saberlo, para saber si se queda o se aleja de ti, aunque lo más probable es que si Victoria ya te vio con él lo use como carnada para atraerte a ti.

Esa era una cruel jugada del destino. Las cosas se repetían, yo no podía poner en peligro a Bruno ¡¿Qué carajos había hecho?

-No Bruno no se puede enterar, no es mi secreto, prometí no contárselo a nadie, y que el sepa solo hará que corra más peligro, le diré que se vaya, no puedo tenerlo a mi lado por puro capricho y egoísmo.

-¿Qué harás?, le dirás que se marche, que no lo amas y que no te busque más, si te das cuenta que harías lo mismo que él hizo.

-Si eso funciona para que él esté bien lo hare.

La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada en cima. ¿Y si Edward se había ido por mi bien?, algo que venía doliendo en mi pecho desde que Edward se fue paro de hacerlo.

-No sé qué hare Jake.

-Tienes que decirle y darle la posibilidad de que él elija.

Yo conocía a Bruno y sabía cuál sería su probable respuesta.

-No lo voy a exponer.

-Bella

-Si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría

Esto era tan irónico. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla estar en Phoenix lista para ir ver a jugar a Bru

-Vamos Bells, eres un gran chica eres fuerte se lo dirás, sabes que es lo correcto.

-Tal vez sea lo correcto pero es demasiado arriesgado, sin contar que es un secreto que no me corresponde.

-Se ve que es un buen chico no creo que lo ande divulgando a todo el mundo.

Busque a Bruno con la mirada estaba tratando de prender fuego a la fogata mientras que los demás chicos acomodaban varios pedazos de tronco alrededor de la fogata, al poco tiempo lo consiguió, y veía como miraba maravillado el color azul de las llamas. Cuando llegue a su lado me dijo.

-Tenemos que venir más seguido por aquí

-Creo que lo haremos

Y más si como decía Jake que el lugar era seguro, aunque aun no entendía el por qué de la seguridad

-Bru, necesito hablar contigo ahora es muy importante, antes de que empiece.

-Está bien vamos

Nos apartamos del grupo de amigos de Jake para tener un poco mas de intimidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar ¿Cómo le dices a tu novio que tu ex es un vampiro? Y que un vampira te está persiguiendo y que probablemente el corra el mismo peligro que tu.

-necesito hablarte de Edward

-Edward, Iss no creo que sea momento para hablar de él, se que quise saber cosas pero a veces creo que es mejor no saber todo, sé que me ocultas algo de él y…

-Por favor Bruno, tienes razón cuando te hable de él no te conté todo, pero es necesario que lo haga ahora, tal vez después de que te cuente todo quieres salir corriendo y no volver jamás a verme pero si no te lo digo será peor.

-Isabella, nada hará que me aleje de ti, te escucho.

Escuchar sus palabras fue tranquilizador, no podría soportar que él desapareciera de mi vida, aunque si lo hace para salvar su vida podría vivir con eso.

-Te conté de cómo lo conocí verdad de sus hermanos y de lo que pense de él y su familia, bueno pues al poco tiempo de que llegue aquí a Forks tuve un accidente, estaba en el estacionamiento y una camioneta se dirigía hacia mí a una velocidad asombrosa pero en eso algo o más bien alguien me salvo, Edward detuvo la camioneta la que iba a estamparse conmigo, ahora te preguntaras como lo hizo, se mas o menos como lo hizo, sé que es imposible de creer pero una vez que termine lo comprenderás. El me salvo, yo lo había visto pero él se negaba a aceptar eso, prácticamente me hizo sentir como una loca que no sabía lo que había visto. Yo hice varias conjeturas acerca de lo que él era. Pense en muchas cosas, era un superhéroe tal vez, después de todo siempre me encontraba yo como la damisela en peligro y él siempre me salvaba. Tuve otro incidente iba con mis amigas a Port Angels y me perdí, unos tipos me venían siguiendo y él me encontró, y probablemente me salvo de ellos, ahí hizo su primera confesión, Él puede escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, bueno menos los míos al parecer le intrigaba un poco que solo conmigo no funcionara su don. Recuerdas que te conté que hice un viaje aquí y que Jake me conto de la leyenda, pues la leyenda habla sobre los fríos los enemigos de lo Quileute, ellos hace muchos años hicieron un tratado con los fríos para que no cazaran en esta zona, aparte de que ellos eran diferentes a los de su especie.

-Espera, vas muy rápido, esa leyenda que tiene que ver con Edward.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Por qué Edward y su familia son los fríos con los que hicieron ese tratado.

-Entonces Edward y su familia son cazadores.

-Sí pero no a esos cazadores que te imaginas tu.

-Isa ve al grano ¿quieres?

-Ok Bruno, Edward es un vampiro y por lo consiguiente su familia también, son vegetarianos ellos no beben sangre de humanos sino de animales, pero al parecer mi sangre le atraía. Recuerdas que te conté que él decía que era peligroso para mi, pues lo decía por eso, yo ignore todo eso por que lo amaba fuera vampiro o no, unos vampiros llegaron y visitaron a los Cullen, en ese entonces yo ya andaba con Edward…

-Haber me estás diciendo que tu ex es un vampiro

-Sí y sé que es imposible de creer pero es la verdad, créeme.

-Es que eso es imposible, los vampiros no existen.

-La única cosa con la que te puedo demostrar que lo que te digo es cierto es Victoria, la vampiro que viste que me saludo , ella es una de los vampiros que te digo que llegaron de visita, su pareja James quiso matarme, pero Edward y su familia llegaron a salvarme e impidieron que lo hiciera, el me mordió pero Edward quito la ponzoña en mi sangre-le mostré mi cicatriz en forma de media luna donde James había mordido- Sus hermanos y él lo mataron, desde ese momento Victoria busca venganza y ahora al parecer me quiere matar a mí y ahora que te vio conmigo no Bruno estas en peligro y es por mi culpa nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Al parecer estaba comenzando a creer todo esto, le daría tiempo para que dirigiera la información.

-Isa tú no tienes la culpa de nada yo estoy contigo por que te amo y estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución agua benditas, crucificios o que se yo, él es un cabron, ¿aun sabiendo que estabas en peligro el te dejo?

-No Bruno no intentes hacerme sentir mejor por qué me siento peor, si algo te pasa yo me muero, con respecto a Edward supongo que él creía que Victoria iría tras de él y no de mi, y no nada de eso funciona con ellos.

-¿Por qué se fue? –pregunto

-El dejo de quererme, yo no pertenezco a su mudo, creo que se dio cuenta de eso en mi cumpleaños yo estaba en su casa su familia había hecho una reunión en mi honor, y cuando iba a abrir su regalo me corte con el envoltorio su hermano Jasper quien menos tiene control sobre su apetito trato de abalanzarse hacia mí para tomar mi sangre pero Edward lo impidió. Jasper se sintió muy mal, yo no le guardo rencor, el incidente no paso a mayores y bueno fue después de eso que él se marcho.

-Iss yo no sé qué decirte, si aquí estas en peligro por qué no nos vamos de aquí.

No lo podía creer él se lo estaba tomando muy bien ¿Qué no entendía que él estaba en peligro también?

-A mi me segura estoy segura, a ti probablemente no, te pediría que te vayas, pero tal vez el te use de la misma forma que James me uso a mí para atraerme hacia ella. Jake dice que aquí en la reserva estamos seguros, aun no sé muy bien a que se refiere pero me lo explicara.

-El sabe de Edward ¿le contaste lo que es?

-No yo no le dije nada pero si sabe que es.

Bruno me abrazo tratando de transmitirme seguridad.

-No dejare que nada te pase Isa lo prometo

Yo sabía que él no podía hacer mucho con Victoria pero le agradecía que estuviera aquí conmigo a pesar de todo.

Llegamos hasta la fogata, ellos ya estaban sentados, nosotros tomamos nuestros asientos y Sam empezó a contar la leyenda que Jacob me había contado aquel día. Cuando Sam termino todos se levantaron y nos pidieron que nos adentráramos con ellos al bosque.

Una vez que llegamos los suficientemente lejos para que solo se apreciara a lo lejos la playa y la aldea Sam hablo

-Como escucharon en la leyenda nosotros descendemos de los lobos

-Si y no entendí esa parte- dijo Bruno

-Creemos que es mejor que lo vean ustedes y después explicarles, traten de mantener la calma, no les haremos nada.

Con ese último comentario que nos dejo más nerviosos que tranquilos se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, de repente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos por donde ellos se habían metido, inconscientemente me acerque más a Bruno. Uno a uno enormes lobos fueron acercándose a nosotros , Bruno los miraba impresionado sin saber qué hacer, yo tenía miedo, un lobo de color rojizo se fue acercando hasta mi, Bruno me tiro de la mano para alejarme de él, algo me resultaba familiar de ese lobo, pronto supe que era, El lobo era Jacob.

Me separe de Bruno y me acerque hasta el lobo y lo acaricie

-Jake-dije

Así como llegaron se fueron retirando Jake fue el último, y pronto las figuras de los chicos volvieron con nosotros.

-Son hombres lobos- dijo Bruno

-Metamórfagos, pero bueno si prácticamente si somos hombres lobo

-Por eso son enemigos de los fríos ¿Metamórfagos?

-Al parecer tu novio está al tanto de estas cosas sobrenaturales ¿verdad Bells?- dijo Jacob- Los hombres lobo cambian su forma humana cada luna llena y nosotros no, lo hacemos cuando queremos, bueno no tanto así, parte que físicamente somos muy diferentes.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Bella nosotros cazaremos a esa sanguijuela y podrán estar en paz, pero antes necesitábamos que supieran lo que somos.

-Pero ella es muy rápida y fuerte

-Nosotros también, tennos confianza o ¿por qué crees que salió huyendo hoy en la tarde? , estaremos cerca de ustedes, traten de no exponerse demasiado.

-Lo haremos gracias por cuidar de Bella, su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros.

-Agradeceríamos su discreción, Ella es mi amiga, no tienes por qué darnos las gracias, esta noche haremos patrullaje nocturno habrá alguien cerca de sus casas por ahora podrán llegar a salvo los iremos siguiendo por el bosque.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

* * *

**_En el proximo capitulo veremos que hara Edward con Victoria y si se une el y su familia para acabar con ella, espero sus reviews!._**

**_Nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	15. Adolecente celoso

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Vengo de rapidísimo dejando un pequeño cap., pero por fin Edward esta, veremos un poco de lo que siente el atormentado vampiro, los vuelvo a invitar a que lean A través del mármol que es una historia alterna a esta desde la perspectiva de Edward, lo que él piensa mientras Bella anda por Phoenix, Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, por cierto escuchen la quinta sinfonía mientras leen la parte de Edward, en fin los dejo._**

* * *

POV Edward

El sonido de La quinta sinfonía de Beethoven resonaba en toda la casa haciendo que los vidrios de mi habitación retumbaran. Era muy relajante solo oír música, sin pensamientos ni voces, solo música, repasaba mentalmente cada una de las notas de la sinfonía. Desde hace días mi familia mantenía al margen sus pensamientos, sabían que no tenía el humor para soportar sus pensamientos llenos de lastima. Aun así estaba agradecido con ellos, les había pedido que me dejaran estar solo un par de días, y aunque eso de estar solo no era tan literal como me hubiera gustado ya que estaban aquí vigilando que no hiciera nada estupido como ir a Volterra agradecía su esfuerzo sobre todo a Esme que era a la que más le costaba trabajo no hacer preguntas sobre mi estado. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser verdad cuando Alice entro por la puerta.

-Edward llevas tres días así, otro día mas y Emmett acabara con todos tus CD´s de música clásica,. Lo he visto.

No tenía ganas de hablar con Alice, pero sabía que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Alice por favor no estoy de humor…

-Olvídalo Edward. En esta familia siempre se hace lo que tu quieres, eres un egoísta, en lugar de estar aquí torturándonos con tu sentimiento de culpa en especial a Jazz ¿sabes? es la tercera vez que se va de casa y no ha dejado pasar un día sin hacerlo, y no es solo aguantar tu pésimo humor sino tu música.

-En realidad no es mí a es de Beethoven,

-No seas infantil, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, en lugar de estar aquí, deberías hacer algo por Bella, ella está en peligro ¿lo recuerdas?

-No has visto que Victoria se decida a hacer algo contra ella todavía no necesita nuestra ayuda por el momento.

-¡Ósea ¿que tu lo que quieres es ver como Victoria se la lleva para torturarla para hacer algo?, mira si no quieres recuperarla ¡perfecto! Pero tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarla a su suerte con Victoria rondando por ahí.

-Pues que su novio humano haga algo, ya q1uiero verlo pelear con Victoria.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿te estás escuchando tú? Actúas como un adolecente celoso.

-Soy un adolecente celoso, al menos parezco uno.

Alice me miraba como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a mi yugular, estaba pensando en mil formas de acabar con mi eternidad, tenía buenas ideas.

-Que Bella tenga un novio, solo es por tu culpa, fuiste tú quien decidió dejarla ¿no querías que tuviese un vida humana?, pues que crees que tenga un novio corte con él y tenga otro es parte de la vida humana. Creí que eras egoísta pero no en ese extremo, así que Bella es tuya o de nadie ¿no es así? ¿De verdad la prefieres muerta que con otro?

Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso no había sido yo el que la había entregado en bandeja de oro al tipo ese?, planteado como lo había dicho Alice se oía terrible.

-Tú no entiendes nada por lo que estoy pasando. Tengo coraje conmigo mismo y con ella también, pero más conmigo, fui un idiota sé por qué lo hice pero ahora ni todas esas razones son lo suficientemente buenas para aceptar mi estupidez, pense que estaría mejor sin mí y así es, ella es feliz, el que no está nada bien soy yo. Mírame, no queda nada del Edward que solía ser. Mi coraje con ella es por qué nunca creyó en mi ese día del bosque sigue torturándome, fue tan fácil hacerle creer la mentira, nunca creyó en todos los sentimientos que yo le profesaba, Un par de palabras pudieron más que todos esos meses , palabras y actos de amor. Ahora esta con otro, y si el plan era que me olvidara es cierto, pero ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?, Necesito tiempo Alice, para por lo menos poder verla con él y ofrecerle mí ayuda.

-Pues tomate el tiempo que necesites al fin tienes toda una eternidad, pero mmm ¿qué crees? que ella no. Si sigues con esa actitud lo mejor será que vaya yendo con ella, he visto que me dejara que le organice su boda. Adiós Edward.

PoV Alice

Intentaba no tomarme tan a pecho las palabras de mi idiota hermano, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta, o mis visiones de una Boda en Phoenix con Bruno serían una realidad.

Salí de la casa ya no soportaba oír esa música, al menos si fuera más alegre pero era igual de tormentosa que Edward, él había acabado con mi buen humor estos días ni las compras por internet la mejoraban y ahora que Jazz estaba de casa era peor, al menos si estaba el podía alegrarme un poco.

Sabía que tenía que hacer, no iba a retrasarlo más tiempo por puro capricho de Edward, por que eso era capricho y cobardía. Me permití ir corriendo a una velocidad moderada, no quería que el bosque arruinara mi perfecto outfit, pronto llegue a la casa de Bella, intente ver un poco al futuro pero nada estaba claro, después de varios minutos de intentar la cabeza empezó a dolerme, algo raro en un vampiro.

No vi la patrulla de Charlie así que ahora las cosas serían más fáciles, pero en cambie estaba otro carro que suponía era del novio de Bella. Me apresure a tocar la puerta y tal como esperaba abrió el humano.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, amiga de Bella, tu debes ser Bruno su novio. Mucho gusto, tu chaqueta es linda, le compre una igual a Jazz que si mal no recuerdo la usara este jueves, por cierto ve buscando un ala cerrada para el próximo juego. Louis se lastimara, si no lo hacen perderán las estatales.

El humano me veía con la boca abierta, tratando de analizar la información, movió la cabeza bruscamente como tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y hablo.

-Pasa por favor.

Punto a su favor al menos era educado.

-Iss tienes visitas- anuncio.

-Dile a Jake por decima vez que estoy bien. Aunque si insiste podrías decirle que vaya a traerme unas toallas femeninas y pastillas para los cólicos- dijo Bella con un tono de poco fastidio pero a la vez divertido

Asome mi rostro hacia la sala había comida en la pequeña mesa frente al televiso y un par de cuadernos y libros tirado. Bella anotaba un par de cosas en su libreta.

-Hola Bella-salude

Ella lentamente giro su vista hacia y me miro por un par de segundos. Tal vez no estaba muy feliz de verme.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, dejen reviews**_

_**nos leemoos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	16. Agónica espera

**_Holaa!_**

**_Un cap más de esta historia, en lo personal a mi me gustp. Como en el pasado trae recomendación musical les dejo el link ya saben sin espacios que ff lo borra http :/ www .you tube .com / watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck& feature= related en donde vean los asteriscos denle play que es la canción que Edward escucha y toca, Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas =) lamento la tardanza y no me justificare pues yo se que es lo que menos le importa a lector cuando quiere leer el siguiente cap así que los dejo _**

* * *

No por favor que alguien me dijera que esto era un sueño, seguro me había quedado dormido haciendo la tarea de trigonometría y Bruno no había hecho nada para despertarme, cerraría los ojos, los abriría de nuevo y despertaría, si eso haría. Lo hice y nada cambio Alice Cullen seguía de pie en el recibidor a lado de Bruno. Me alegraba verla por supuesto pero si ella estaba aquí en Forks entonces también él lo estaba, no había sido una alucinación verlo el día que Bruno llego, era Edward.

Mil preguntas se formaban en mi mente, ¿Qué habría pensado Edward al verme con Bruno? ¿Por qué habían regresado? ¿Qué hacia ese día en el aeropuerto? Y tenía frente de mi a alguien que podría contestarme todas esas preguntas, pero no le haría por mucho que me interesara e intrigara no lo haría.

-Alice.

Ella sonrió y se acerco hasta mí a darme un abrazo, estaba un poco desconcertada así que no se lo devolví.

-Lo siento Bella, yo no quise él nos obligo a irnos sin despedirnos.

¿Por qué sus primeras palabras tenían que estar relacionadas con Edward?, Era bueno saber que por su culpa me había quedado sin amiga, aunque ella también tenia su culpa.

-Como si él pudiera detenerte a ti, si hubieras querido hubieras podido Alice.

No quería mantener esta conversación ahora, estaba confundida, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, junte el desastre que teníamos en la sala y lleve los restos de la comida a la cocina.

-Hey Iss, las dejo seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.- dijo Bruno.

Hasta Bruno confabulaba en mi contra, no quería que se marchara era arriesgado.

-No es necesario que te vayas, no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar que no puedas oír, aparte de que es arriesgado, recuerda lo que dijo Sam.

-Estaré cerca

No me dejo rebatirle, me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho despidiéndose haciendo un gesto de mano a Alice.

Termine de acomodar los cuadernos y libros cuando Alice dijo.

-Es guapo y educado, he visto a sus hijos serán unos cuates muy lindos, me dejaras ser madrina de Brooks y Bruce.

Empecé a hiperventilar, con que tranquilidad hablaba sobre mi futuro y mis hijos, un sentimiento extraño se movía en mi pecho como de añoranza por algo que no había conocido, tal vez por que de una vez por todas mi futuro a lado de Edward había desaparecido.

-Seguro serás su madrina si me prometes no llenarlos de ropa y juguetes caros.

-Se que estas enojada Bella, y por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero dime que me vas a perdonar y seguiremos siendo amigas como antes.

-No te voy a mentir Alice, me dolió mucho que te hayas ido, yo necesitaba una amiga en esos momentos y me hubiera hecho muy bien que estuvieras aquí, pero no te guardo rencor, al final el es tu hermano y es primero te quiero y te he extrañado y supongo que sí, si has visto que serás la madrina de mis hijos quiere decir que seguimos siendo amigas.

Nos abrazamos y le pregunte.

-¿Como están Esme y Carlisle?

-Bien, Carlisle un poco aburrido con eso de que ya no está trabajando, Esme está contenta de haber regresado.

La siguiente pregunta sería cuando tiempo estarían aquí, pero no me atrevía a preguntarla. Justo cuando

-Vi que Victoria ha estado rondando por aquí, ella no te dejara en paz hasta que acabe contigo, sabes no te podía ver ni saber lo que victoria planeaba hacer, es como si hubiera interferencia con mis visiones, Edward y yo llegamos a la conclusión que es por la presencia de los lobos, y espero que ahora que estoy más cerca de ti lo pueda hacer, atraparemos a Victoria para que puedas estar tranquila.

-No era necesario que solo vinieran por eso, la manda de Sam ya me está ayudando con eso, estoy segura que a tus hermanos no les ha de haber agradado nada venir aquí por algo que ya no es su problema.

-Claro que no Bella, a todos nos importa que tu estés bien, después de todo es por nuestra culpa que Victoria te persiga.

Era muy considerada al decir nuestra, ni si quiera de Edward era la culpa, de nadie si había que buscar algún culpable tendría que ser yo, era culpa mía por haber andado con un vampiro. Gajes del oficio.

-No es culpa de nadie Alice.

-Tal vez, pero no por eso dejaremos que Victoria ande por aquí rondándote, así que me veras seguido por aquí

Los ojos de Alice se quedaron quietos, estaba teniendo una visión.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?

-Tu novio Bella, Victoria lo atacara.

Sentí que el alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo y que el corazón me dejaba de latir.

-¡¿Cuándo? Tenemos que evitarlo.

-En un par de minutos, los lobos ya van para allá, no le pasara nada grave, no podemos ir, todos irán en su caza si te dejo sola vendrá, ven tenemos que irnos.

-a ¿dónde?

Alice me arrastro fuera de la casa y me subió al carro de Bruno, que se había ido sin él. Íbamos muy rápido, reconocí el camino íbamos para la casa de los Cullen, me entro pánico ¿y si Edward estaba ahí?, intente tranquilizarme tal vez estaba de caza, no tenía que estar necesariamente ahí. Logre tranquilizarme un poco, pero desapareció inmediatamente en cuanto llegamos a la casa la música se alcanzaba a oír desde varios metros lejos de la casa.

En menos de dos segundos ya estaba en la espalada de Alice que corría hasta llegar a la puerta, el corazón me latía furiosamente y quería que se tranquilizara, quería pasar a desapercibida pero no lo haría si seguía así. El sonido del piano me estaba matando, no podía dejar de relacionar el instrumento con él.

Alice me condujo hasta la sala. Tan hermosa y acomodada como siempre, un miedo abrumador se instalaba en mí, esperaba que Jasper no estuviera y tuviera que soportar todo lo que sentía.

Alice me hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio y no pensaba desobedecerla, las manos me sudaban y aunque mi respiración era normal, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas tal como cuando dejaba de respirar.

La música era bella y sentía que representaba todo lo que tenia dentro, no quería oírla más, quería que Edward parara y dejara de tocar, no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Un sonido que irrumpía la melodía desestabilizo el ambiente, me tense de inmediato, la música sonaba aún era una pista Edward había dejado de tocar pero el Cd se seguía escuchando. Mantuve mi ojos fijos en el piso, de pronto sentí una mirada atravesándome, era él, nadie era capaz de mirarme con tal intensidad como él, nadie era capaz de hacerme sentir eso nadie.

Lentamente levante mi rostro y voltee a su dirección. Ahí estaba tal cual como aparecía en mis sueños y alucinaciones; perfecto, hermoso hasta decir basta, irreal. ¿En qué momento considere que alguien como él pudiera amarme? En un momento de locura está claro.

No sabía cómo proceder en estas situaciones, La última vez que me había reencontrado con un ex novio había sido él quien tomaba la iniciativa, yo solo me había limitado a responder; pero con Edward no sabía, él seguía ahí imperturbable como una escultura sin moverse y respirar, Tal vez le seguiría afectando mi olor, necesitaba irme de ahí en mi vida había estado en una situación tan incómoda como esta, dolorosa tal vez pero incomoda no.

-Bella.

Hablo por fin y desee que no lo hubiera hecho, mi nombre salido de sus labios era una caricia a mis oídos la piel se me erizo, y el corazón me latió furiosamente, no era para menos sentía la presencia uno de sus dueños. Me sentía tan culpable, había expuesto a Bruno seguramente la estaba pasando mal estaría herido y yo aquí pensando y sintiendo cosas por Edward, ¿Qué clase de persona era? Una horrible. Deje de verlo no era conveniente.

-Bella tengo que ir, Victoria lo ha lastimado y si va Bruno al hospital será sospechoso,, lo traerá aquí a la casa y Carlisle lo curara, quédate aquí, estarás segura con Edward, Rose y Emmett.

Me sentía incapacitada para decir palabra alguna así que solo asentí con la cabeza. Deseaba en verdad que bajaran los otros dos vampiros, lo deseaba de verdad, hasta que Rose apareciera y me mirara como si fuera escoria era preferible a quedarme sola con Edward, aunque lo dudaba estaba segura que se iría a su habitación, no creo que quisiera soportar mi olor y mi presencia.

Alice se marcho en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, yo tenía mi mirada puesta en mis manos doblándolas un gesto de nerviosismo puro, que se intensifico cuando sentía que Edward se acercaba y tomaba asiento a dos lugares de donde yo lo estaba.

Algo realmente malo había hecho en alguna vida pasada, estaba dispuesta a remediarlo si me hacían desaparecer en este instante de la casa. Pense que la espera a que Edward regresara y volviera conmigo sería larga pero me había equivocada esta lo sería peor.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo, espero sus reviews! _**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


End file.
